three makes a family
by Lathanforever
Summary: what happens if sam never went to live with brooke but went to live with nathan and lucas instead how will they cope with sams behaviour and challenges when they try to make the three a family lathan storie
1. I love you

Chapter 1 – I love you…..

Nathan knew this was going to be a hard day considering he just started to get along with his brother to then find out there was going to be a DNA test to find out if Luke was actually Dan's son.

"why the fuck couldn't they have done this years ago before I started to fall in love with him" Nathan thought to himself but he knew no matter what he and Lucas would remain at least some sort of friends even if it would be awkward the fact Nathan was in love with him and the fact he may or may not be his brother.

Nathan left his apartment and headed over to Lucas's house for the test results to come in the mail he knew he'd have to support Lucas in whatever he decided. When he reached the house Nathan switched the ignition off and removed the keys from the car, he left himself in as he always did now him and Lucas were friends.

"Hey Luke" Nathan said a little to excitedly

"Hey Nate, you ready for when these results come?" Lucas asked his brother hoping he was as scared as he was.

"Honestly no…." Nathan told him he had to be honest he was about to lose his brother either way because Luke hated Dan.

" me either , Nate whatever these test results say if I am or I'm not Dan's kid none of this changes things with us" Lucas honestly told him he just decided to leave out the part where he was totally and utterly in love with Nathan

"Yeh I know Luke just kinda weird y'know" Nathan told him

"yeh I know but I love you no matter what lil brother" lucas told Nathan but could have kicked himself for it

"love you too man …. Erm Luke the results are here" Nathan told him absolutely terrified

"let's see what they say huh? Lucas asked Nathan


	2. wait dont open the letter

Chapter 2 – wait don't open the letter

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

Luke picked up the letter and looked at it for a while before he took a deep breath turned to Nathan and said " well here goes nothing man.."

Before Nate knew what to do he turned to Luke and said " wait don't open the letter I have to tell you something "

Lucas looked at Nathan suspiciously and said " what?"

Nate took a deep breath and looked right at Lucas before he blurted out " Luke whatever's in there I need to tell you I love you… no wait I don't love you well I do but …god dammit Luke I'm in love with you I know its creepy and weird considering we don't know if your my brother or not but whatever that letter says know that I will always love you Luke"

Lucas stood in shock at Nathan sudden confession shocked him he couldn't breathe he couldn't speak " god he feels the same this can't be I'm dreaming please dear god don't let me wake up if I am" he thought to himself before Lucas could even respond Nathan had attached his lips to his.

Nathan deepened the kiss and Lucas moaned before he knew what was happening their tongues were fighting for dominance, Nathan then pulled away Lucas let out yet another moan he eventually got the courage to speak " Nathan I-I love you too not fake love proper love, why do you think I've been saying I hope to god dans not my dad aside the fact he's an ass it's because I'm in love with you Nate"

Now it was Nathans turn to be shocked at Lucas's confession he took Lucas's face in his hands and said" Lucas no matter what that letter says if dans your dad I still want this I still want us and if not well i still want this I still want you I wanna grow old with you Luke, I wanna be the one that you are referring to when you tell your kids wait till your dad gets home I wanna be the one holding you when It all goes wrong no one else, always and forever Luke"

Lucas looked at Nathan and realised he wanted all those things to he smirked as he told Nathan " youll still want me when I have grey hair and wrinkle balls?"

Nathan laughed at lucas and told him " yeh even when your grey with wrinkly balls"

Lucas kissed Nathan with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone with before he moaned as he felt Nathan's hand cup his ass as it slid down the back of his jeans, Nathan pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Luke and told him " come on you girl open the letter"

Lucas took a deep breath and opened the letter he stared at the letter for what seemed forever before he felt Nathan lift his head to look at him " Lucas what is it your scaring me baby what does it say?"

Lucas looked at Nathan and smiled " he's not my dad Nate he's not my dad"

Nathan didn't know if Lucas was happy or sad something told Nathan Lucas felt a lil of both "that a good or bad thing Luke?"

Lucas smiled and told Nathan" good cause he's an ass and even better cause I have you"

Nathan smirked and grabbed Lucas and kissed him when they were finished kissing Nathan pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "good cause I'm never leaving you not now not ever always and forever Luke"

Lucas hugged Nathan tighter and mumbled" always and forever natey"

Lucas and Nathan decided to kill two birds with one stone and tell everyone dan wasn't his dad and him and Nathan were a couple, much to the boys shock everyone was happy at both items of news Brooke had even offered to design their wedding tux's Nathan just laughed as he told her " steady on Brooke we just go together"


	3. it was all too good to be true

Chapter 3 – it was all too good to be true…..

Disclaimer- I don't own one tree hill

It had been a few weeks since the boys had confessed their love for each other and told everyone about them being together, Dan had found out a few days ago when he walked past Karen's Café and saw the boys in a heated kissing session. Dan was outraged by it he stormed into the café and screamed " what the hell no sons of mine are faggot's especially faggots together its sick!"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and laughed making Dan more furious then Lucas turned to Dan and calmly stated" well Danny boy I'm not your son here it says so in black and white"

Dan stood in shock as Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas's waist from behind and told him "and neither am I Dan … well I am biologically but in the way it matters im not and please don't ever refer to my boyfriend as a faggot again or it will be the last words you ever say"

Dan was stood with letter in hand in shock he couldn't process it the boy he had abandoned his first born son wasn't actually his son and now his actual son had told him he wasn't his father Dan didn't know what to do he stood and thought before he told them " good! Means I don't have to go through the process of not wanting you all over again because you're not mine! This also means your mothers a slut and you're a bastard, and Nathan get off your high horse you are my son like it or not so just stop this now get to the apartment pack yoru stuff your coming home and you'll stay away from HIM!"

Lucas felt Nathan tense around him he knew Nathan hated it when people called him a bastard ever since that day they got close and he was ready to kill Dan himself for calling his mother a slut Lucas rubbed his hand up Nathan's arm to keep him calm before he spoke " no Dan my mother is not a slut it means she had more sense than to have a child with a heartless bastard like you now I suggest you do as my boyfriend says and leave before I let him kill you!"

Nathan was shocked at Lucas's outburst so much he told Dan " no Dan this is what I want my own apartment my boyfriend my job im happy on my own I have my relationship with my mother and thank god I don't have one with you! Now leave before I have to make you leave, I have a job I make my own money I don't want to be like you and live of moms money!"

Dan was in shock his son had told him he wanted nothing to do with him, his wife wanted a divorce "fine Nathan but don't come crying to me when this is not enough" he spat angrily and left without another word

Lucas turned around in Nathan's arms so has head was on Nathans chest and he hugged Nathan close and told him " you didn't have to tell him you wanted nothing to do with him for me he's your dad Nate"

Nathan looked down at his boyfriend and rested his chin on his head and told him " Dan Scott was never a father a slave driver yes he had it coming plus he's not getting to insult you, your all I need" he placed a kiss on the top of Lucas's head and knew then he made the right choice to pick Lucas over Dan.


	4. i'm sorry

Chapter 4 – I'm Sorry

Disclaimer- I do not own one tree hill

It had been days since Lucas had seen Nathan and he knew it was his fault he hated the way they left things but it had all got too much for Lucas and it all just boiled over until he and Nathan had been at the apartment and he missed Lucas and wondered why he had to open his mouth and then the whole night came flooding back to him.

_**Flashback **_

Nathan had asked Lucas to come to the apartment because he was going to cook him dinner and see where things ended up in Nathans mind he was hoping it was the bedroom with him balls deep in Lucas's ass, but knowing his boyfriend he knew it would never happen, they had never really discussed sex but Nathan was beginning to get cramp in his hand from jerking off.

When Lucas had arrived Nathan had been on the phone to Tim, Nathan knew Luke hated Tim he never understood why though Tim was harmless, when Nathan had got off the phone Lucas turned to him and asked " what did Tim want except you to be him boyfriend?"

Nathan had enough of Lucas being jealous " what the hell Lucas!? Where did that come from Tim's my friend and I may love you but I won't change my friends I've never once asked you to stop speaking to Haley so don't give me your shit!" Nathan had screamed at him.

Lucas laughed as he shouted back " where did it come from? You are kidding right Nate the boys wanted you for years! You're just too stupid to see it! Yeah that's because Haley doesn't follow me around like a lost puppy and she also doesn't look at my dick in the showers after practice! Thought I didn't notice? Well Nate I did he's just as well to get on his knees and suck you dry!"

Nathan was in shock and before his head engaged with his mouth he shouted " yeah well maybe he should since I'm not getting any from you!"

Lucas was shocked he never ever thought Nathan would throw sex in his face but he just did " well maybe you should! Goodbye Nathan" screamed at him as he tried to stop the tears and with that he stomped out the apartment leaving Nathan speechless.

_**End of flashback **_

Nathan had tried to call Lucas for days after their fight but he wouldn't pick up so he had to resort to playing dirty, he went to the café to ask Karen for her keys and she gave him them warning him if Lucas threw him out she wouldn't stop him but she also wished him luck because she seen the love in his eyes he had for Lucas and she knew they were worth saving.

Nathan let himself into the house and put his plan to action Karen had told him Luke would be at the river court till at least 8pm Nathan looked at his watch he had 2 hours to put his plan into action so he got started he made Lucas's favourite cookies … well he bought them but it still counted right? He phoned Lucas's favourite Italian place and ordered all his favourites he lit candles all around the room and he also got changed into the shirt he knew Lucas loved him in hoping he could gain brownie points.

With everything ready Nathan hid in the dark corner of the kitchen and waited for Lucas he had exactly 5 minutes before he came home. He heard a key in the door and Lucas mumble "what the fuck?". Nathan quietly walked out from where he was and spoke " I know your angry but please hear me out and then you can kick my ass to the kerb?".

Lucas was still shocked and he was over whelmed he missed Nathan so he agreed but before Nathan can say anything he launched himself into Nathan's arms and cried "I'm sorry I got jealous I'm sorry"

Nathan was shocked it was supposed to be him apologising to Lucas he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucas and whispered " me too baby I should have listened to your fears not been a dick"

Nathan heard Lucas mumbled something to him but he couldn't make it out " Luke what you saying I cant hear you?"

"make love to me Nate" he told him with a whimper in his voice

"lucas you sure?" Nathan asked him with just a nod Nathan understood he leaned down and kissed Lucas with force they walked to the bedroom never breaking their kiss until they were undressing Nathan kissed his way down Lucas's body kissing and licking his nipples " mmmm …. Nateee" lucas managed to get out.

Nathan prepared Lukas's asshole for his cock they were both hard enough without blowjobs Nathan lubbed up Lucas's asshole and pushed in, " AHH fuck Nate" Lucas screamed

"you want me to stop?" Nathan asked him scared in case he hurt him

"no keep going" Lucas told him

With that Nathan pushed further in " oh fuck Luke soo tight you feel so good baby"

Lucas could do nothing but moan and shout the occasional " oh fuck yeah Nate"

When Nathan was close to cuming he got hold of Lucas's cock and jerked him off when they had both came they lay back in bed with Lucas snugged into Nathan "love you baby always and forever" Nathan told him

"love you more natey" Lucas told him as he fell asleep.


	5. wait don't go

Chapter 5 – please stay ….

Lucas woke up and felt something heavy wrapped round him he looked up to see it was Nathan. He was wrapped in Nathan's arms, Nathan holding him tighter than needed, Lucas tried to unwrap Nathan's arms from his waist to go to the bathroom but he failed and woke Nathan up. Nathan was not a morning person some days and today was one of those days " what the hell Luke its 9am?" he almost growled at him.

Lucas knew he had to pick his words wisely Nathan being in a mood he could most likely cause another argument and they had just made up from their last one " sorry Nate but I need to pee and you were wrapped round me to tight" Lucas answered him and threw in the sad eyes for extra measure knowing Nathan would quickly get out his mood if he say the eyes.

Nathan instantly felt guilty for practically growling at Luke, he lifted his arms and kissed Lucas and whispered " sorry baby just had to make sure you weren't going anywhere" against his lips.

Lucas kissed Nathan and told him " always and forever Nate means I'm going nowhere". Lucas gave Nathan another quick peck and jumped outta bed to the bathroom he decided to have his shower while he was there to save time because he knew he was due to start his shift at the café soon which he knew Nathan would complain about because the new bus boy his mother had employed seemed to have a habit of staring at Lucas's ass and attempting to flirt which Lucas just ignored he had Nathan that's all he needed.

Nathan lay in bed and thought to himself "I want it to always be like this I want to wake up to him every morning to be with him all morning and all night not just a few hours and then Lucas goes home again". Nathan was lost in thought when he heard the bathroom door open he looked up and saw a wet lucas with his towel hung loosely round his waist " you do know coming out like that is asking for me to fuck your brains out Luke" Nathan told his as he eyed up how loose the towel was.

Lucas smirked at Nathan the boy had a one track mind not that he was complaining especially after last night " yeah and I would let you believe me I would Nate but right now I gotta get ready for my shift at the café and you need to take your naked ass home and make sure the apartments clean for your favourite boyfriend coming over tonight"

Nathan groaned and asked him " that little busboy isn't working is he because he's beginning to bug the life outta me Luke he knows your with me! Hmm and what favourite boyfriends that because I know Tim's not coming over tonight"

Lucas scowled at Nathan and threw the t-shirt at his head before angrily answering him " far too soon to be cracking Tim jokes Nate! And the busboy whose name is jerry by the way knows I'm with you I think you make that perfectly clear when you come in every time he's working with me and ask him and I quote where your hot blonde boyfriend is and then proceed to stick your tongue down my throat so don't start arguments Nate because I have a problem with time and you have one with jerry, so get dressed and go home I might see you tonight"

" okay okay far to soon for Tim jokes, well I don't hear you complaining when I do though! And no wonder I come in every time you guys work together the kids weird he stares at your ass for hours on end and flirts with you when I'm stood right there half the time! So don't get all pissy with me Lucas Scott cause it aint gonna work, and what do you mean you might see me tonight trust me you will see me tonight weather I come here or I drag you to the apartment!" Nathan was angry now as he started to get dressed

Lucas was angrier than ever why couldn't Nate have stopped this they had just made up and now their arguing again, " he's a kid Nate he's like 15 I can't help it if he stares at my ass and its not like I flirt back so I'm doing nothing wrong the kids 15 and probably has a constant boner! I'm not getting all pissy with you Nate I'm sick of the jealousy we just made up after the whole Tim thing now we're fighting again so congrats Nate you got what you want, and another thing Nathan do not ever tell me what I'll be doing if I decide I don't want to see you tonight that's tough got it! You don't own me Nate! So stop being a jackass like your dad and grow the fuck up!" as soon as the words were out his mouth Lucas instantly regretted them.

Nathan was shocked especially at the fact Lucas had just told him he was like Dan " that how you feel is it Lucas you think I'm like Dan and I don't remember being the one to start this argument Lucas takes two to tango as they say and I only said that you will be seeing me tonight because I had something planned but know what since I'm such a jack ass fuck you Luke I'm done! This is done me and you!" Nathan walked out Lucas's house feeling guilty and angry but he wasn't going to let that get to him he went to his apartment and sulked there.

Lucas was in shock it went from a tiny argument that could have been stopped with a kiss to a full blown relationship ending argument Lucas had just lost the one thing he wanted and needed most. He got dressed and went to the café he needed to distract himself he needed Haley or Brooke but they were away on some month long trip with their history class so next best thing was his mom. Lucas walked into the café and right on queue jerry was there staring at his ass lucas had enough this little asshole was part of the reason he had just lost his boyfriend he turned around and told jerry " quit staring at my ass think I haven't noticed trust me I have and trust me when I say this you're not my type I prefer basketball players not chess players and stop the flirting" jerry stood in shock at Lucas and ran away to bus another table.

"Lucas Scott pantry now!" Karen yelled at her son, he knew he was in shit now but he honestly didn't care today nothing mattered.

"what the hell Lucas you explain to me how you're in such a vile mood right now" Karen said to him in a no nonsense tone Luke knew not to mess with his mom when she spoke in that tone.

"me and Nathan made up last night then this morning we had a big fight like THE FIGHT and he told me he was done as in done with me and him and it's all my fault I compared him to Dan and it's that little fucker out there's fault as well Nate got jealous cause he stares at my ass all the time and flirts with me but I just ignore it and I've lost him mom he's left and he's not gonna take me back not like I blame him." Lucas was sobbing as he told his mother what happened.

Karen felt sorry for her son she knew how much he loved Nathan " here's what you do Lucas you wipe away those tears you finish your shift you go over to Nathan's apartment and you tell him your sorry and you were angry and it was no excuse and that you love him! Otherwise you're going to lose him Lucas" Karen told him as she wiped his tears.

Lucas started his shift and it ended rather quickly he had a key to Nathans apartment so let himself in. Nathan wasn't home so Lucas went to get a drink and think up his big speech he was going to give Nathan. Nathan came home soon after Lucas got to his apartment he saw Lucas sat on the stool and slammed the door " guess I forgot to take your key back huh? What do you want Lucas can you not understand over?" Nathan hated being like this with him but he was angry.

he went to walk towards his bedroom when he heard Lucas shout " wait please stay natey please I'm sorry I never ment to compare you to dad your nothing like him I just got angry please Nate please forgive me I cant handle this we've been together less than 6 months and these last few hours sucked! I think I made jerry quit which if I have good! My mom gave me a lecture on how I'm an ass for comparing you to Dan and I'm sorry Nate I can't promise I won't be an ass again but I promise I won't compare you to Dan again" Lucas was sobbing now and it broke Nathan's heart to see him like this but Lucas had pissed him off.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas " shhh its okay baby I'm here, I know you didn't mean it its okay were not done we never were I was just looking for something to say shh I'm here babe I'm going nowhere your stuck with me Lucas Scott"

Lucas looked up at Nathan and attached his lips to Nathans and kissed him with more passion than ever they never stopped kissing even as they walked backwards to the bedroom only stopping to get un-dressed, Lucas lay on the bed and pulled Nathan on top of him.

Nathan kissed his way down Lucas's body licking and playing with his nipples on his way down he got to Lucas's cock and licked the tip " mmm … Nate please" Lucas moaned. Nathan took all of Lucas in his mouth and sucked him all he heard from Lucas was moans of pleasure he stopped sucking Lucas to kiss him he went back down and prepared Lucas's asshole.

" we gonna use a condom or not?" Nathan asked Lucas it was a question of trust and Nathan trusted Luke but did he trust Nathan. Lucas opened his eyes to look at Nathan he looked right into Nathan's eyes and knew this was it for him Nathan was all he wanted and he was all Nathan wanted, he grabbed Nathan by the back of the neck and kissed him and whispered against his lips " throw all the condoms out Nate we're not gonna need them".

Nathan smiled he was so happy Lucas had told him that he re-lubed Lucas's ass and pushed in to him and moaned. " oh fuck Nathan go further". Nathan followed his lovers request and pushed in further and harder he fucked Lucas like it was the last time he would ever do it. In-between moans and "fuck yes Nate" from Lucas Nathan kissed him, then he heard music to his ears as Lucas shouted " fuck Nate I'm gonna cum" Nathan knew what to do he grabbed Lucas's cock and jerked him off till he cummed all over both of them and Nathan cummed in Lucas's ass.

As they lay in bed Lucas wrapped in Nathan's arms, Nathan kissed the top of Lucas's head he looked down at Lucas and asked him " marry me Luke".

Lucas thought he was kidding " shut up Nate" Lucas told him laughing

" I'm serious Luke marry me" Lucas looked at Nathan and knew he was serious "yes" he kissed Nathan. Both boys couldn't have been happier Nathan kissed Lucas and wrapped his arms round him tighter "always and forever" he whispered into Lucas's hair.

"you do know Brookes going to want to plan it" Lucas told Nathan and deep down Lucas didn't want a big wedding he wanted a small intimate one.

"yeah I know but I was thinking I don't want the big wedding unless you do, me you, our moms Brooke and Haley on a beach oh and a guy to marry us sounds good"

" I think I like that idea Nate, but we'll let Brooke at least help with that " Lucas told him while kissing him.

"yeah I know if its one thing Brooke Davis knows its how to plan" Nathan laughed as both of them fell asleep

**Please review…..**


	6. the wedding

Chapter 6 – the wedding

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It had been 24hours since Nathan last saw Lucas and he hated it, since the night he proposed they hadn't spent a night apart he reminded himself to kill Brooke because it was her idea for them to spent the night before apart, Nathan thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him , " well here's a sight I never thought I'd see my baby boy getting married" Nathan turned round to see his mom standing there.

"mom! I thought you weren't going to make it" Nathan asked her as he hugged her his nerves were getting to him now and deb could see that.

" I'd never miss my baby boys wedding Nate! Speaking of which iv just saw my soon to be son-in-law he looks as nervous as you do!" deb told him she was so proud of her boy he was marrying for love not money he was nothing like his father and deb was thankful for that and she loved Lucas so for him to become her son-in-law was even better.

"is he okay? How does he look? I best go see him" Nathan began to ramble before deb put a stop to it.

"Nathan Scott your fiancée is fine he looks just as good as you do must say Brooke Davis has hidden talents, Karen's calming Lucas down because when I left he was having one of these moments like you" deb laughed.

Nathan calmed down and waited at the alter for Lucas, Brooke had demanded Lucas walk down the aisle with Karen and they knew better than to mess with Brooke Davis.

"what if hes changed his mind mom? What if in a few months he decides he doesn't want me and him?" lucas panicked as he asked his mother.

"He's not changes his mind baby boy I've just spoke to Deb and she said to tell you he's waiting at the alter for his man, and as for changing his mind I know he won't he's waited long enough for you and you also compared him ot his father and he still stuck around he's going no where Lucas" Karen told him to calm him down

" It's ShowTime!" an overly excited Brooke yelled at Luke

Lucas laughed and hugged her " thank you Brooke"

" anytime broody" Brooke told him as she hugged him back

" what no invite for the best friend for your wedding Luke I'm shocked!" Haley asked form behind him.

" HALEY! I thought you were on tour!" Lucas yelled as he ran to hug his best friend

" no way I would miss your wedding day to Nathan you've waited for this day since 5th grade!" Haley told him

"lets go I wanna see a wedding" Brooke complained

Lucas walked down the aisle towards Nathan and wanted to cry Haley was right he had wanted this for so long and it was happening and he couldn't believe it Nathan was about to become his forever, Nathan turned to Lucas and smiled and squeezed his hands as the registrar began the ceremony he asked the boys for their vows they had written themselves.

" Lucas Scott you made me realise what was important in my life and it wasn't basketball or parties it was you, that day we got the results and you told me was one of the best days of my life one day all this will be gone the building the people will move on with life but the one thing that will remain is how I feel for you and that will never change Luke when I told you that first day we kissed always and forever I ment it Lucas no if's no but's ill always love you the love we have some people are lucky to find some never get it at all I'm just glad I found mine with you, I can't wait for us to have kids and grow old together Lucas I love you" Nathan told him as his eyes filled with tears and voice full of emotions.

" Nate I wrote a big speech for my vows but you've practically said everything I wanted to, the day we got the results I was scared I thought that's it he'll be gone but you never you stuck around and even when I get all jealous and angry you still stay after everything's been said and done your still here and I don't ever want to wake up one morning and you're not there Nathan cause when that day happens I know its not worth finding love because you'll always have my heart Nathan always and forever , even if we go to different colleges and people will try to flirt and whatever I feel better knowing I can say sorry I have a husband and he's all I need cause you are Nathan your all I need to get me through the next 60 years even if you do still listen to crappy music then, I love you Nathan always and forever" Lucas looked at Nathan with tears spilling down his cheeks he knew right there and then this was forever.

Once the registrar had married the boys Nathan turned to Lucas and said " I have a confession I know were both going to duke I opened your letter and mine I couldn't help myself"

" what Nathan you opened my mail you know I hate that! But ill forgive you since you are my husband and its easier to forgive you than divorce you" Lucas answered him with a cheeky wink.

"oh is that right hmm well maybe when we go to duke ill find me a lil play thing y'know since its easier than divorce baby" Nathan laughed as he tickled Lucas's sides.

" ah stop Nate stop, you wouldn't dare find a play thing cause what I have planned you won't need one you'll be far to busy in our bedroom" lucas laughed

" hmm that right is it husband" Nathan asked as he kissed lucas

"yep husband that's right" Lucas smirked at him and they kissed again

_**Please review **_

_**A/N; the next chapter skips forward 4 years to when the boys are out of college and sam enters their lives **_


	7. gotta grow up

Chapter 7 – gotta grow up

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It had been four years since Lucas had walked the halls of tree hill high and now he was going to do it every day because he had just been given the basketball coaching position with skills as his assistant Lucas knew he'd enjoy this after all it gave him time to finish his second book and took his mind off everything with Nathan being away this season, as he walked down the halls his cell phone rang he quickly got back to reality and answered " hey Hales" he was happy he hadn't heard from Haley since she left on tour again as he and Haley chatted she told him how she had applied for a teaching job at tree hill high and how she got it " what hales that's great now me and skills won't feel so bad in the staff room! See you next week Hales" he hung up the phone and thought to himself how good his life turned out. Life was good for Lucas scott he had his friends and he had his husband but still something was missing and he couldn't think what.

Nathan sat alone in his hotel room he hated this part of his job the part where he was away from home and most importantly away from Lucas, Nathan was happy that Lucas had gotten the coaching post he knew luke loved the game so if this made his husband happy it made him happy besides the fact he had everything he could ever want money in the bank , a nice house, friends , a good job and of course his husband Nathan felt something was missing and he didn't know what, he decided after this season he would take a season out and spend time with Lucas because its not like they couldn't afford it. Nathan lay on his bed and pulled out his cell phone and dialled Lucas's number.

Lucas lay on his and nathans bed and wondered if there would be a time when they can lie here together not apart from each other , lucas heard his cell phone ring and looked at the called ID a picture of Nathan topless appeared lucas smiled before he answered " nate!" lucas answered like and excited child.

Nathan smiled he loved the way lucas said his name like that " hey baby, what you doing?"

Lucas couldn't help smiling " nothing just laying on our bed thinking of you, what you doing?"

Nathan smiled he loved how him and lucas did the same thing without even knowing " the same thing as you but I'm thinking about you"

Lucas smiled its not or never he thought hes gotta bite the bullet " Nate …"

Nathan immediately became worried by the way Lucas said his name " what's wrong Luke?"

Lucas hesitated before he spat out " I want a kid Nate!"

Nathan laughed" fucking hell Luke you had me thinking you were away to leave me or tell me you were dying!"

Lucas was angry Nathan was laughing " what so you don't want kids that what your trying to say Nathan and you find it funny I do!?"

Nathan was shocked at his husbands outburst " calm down Lucas fucking hell! And no I don't find it funny I want kids to in case you've forgotten ill be home this weekend we can discuss it then"

Lucas immediately felt guilt for snapping " sorry natey I just thought well I dunno but I don't wanna do surrogacy Nate"

Nathan knew Lucas felt bad so he played on it " yeh well I'm pissed now Luke you're gonna have to make it up to me , and we'll adopt foster whatever I don't care I just want us to have a kid I promise you we'll get one"

Lucas knew exactly what Nathan wanted and he wasn't getting it " Nathan I don't feel guilty enough to give you phone sex so get that idea outta your head if were gonna be parents we gotta grow up Nate"

Nathan hated how well his husband knew his at times " well at least tell me what boxers you got on and my mind will do the rest" he asked huskily

Lucas gave in and told Nathan what one he had on" the red silk ones you like that have the little peep hole"

Nathan moaned" why the fuck am I so horny when your not here, I gotta go to practice baby but ill see you this weekend , I love you"

Lucas sighed he wanted Nathan to stay on the phone longer but he knew he couldn't " okay bye baby I love you too"

"always and forever" Nathan whispered to himself after he hung up the phone from Lucas


	8. social services

Chapter 8- social services

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It was finally the weekend and Nathan and Lucas had a meeting with social services and they both had agreed they'd take a kid any age they just wanted to be parents. Lucas and Nathan walked hand in hand to the social services building ready to be interrogated with questions, they sat down and waited for the social worker to come get them.

" MR&MR Scott" the small woman said

"yes that's us" Lucas replied to her quickly

"follow me " she told them, they followed her till they got to a small cubical she motioned for them to have a seat.

"hi my names Sarah and ill be your social worker" she smiled at them sensing they were nervous

"hi my names Nathan and this is my husband Lucas" Nathan answered for them because Lucas was speechless

"okay so what age range were you guys looking to foster then eventually adopt?" Sarah asked them.

" any, to be quiet honest and cut to the chase we just want to be parents that's all we've ever wanted we've both had holes in our hearts where a child or children should be we don't care the history or the health side of things we can deal with that we would take any age" Nathan said to her

" good because we have a hard time placing teenagers and anyone practically older than 6" sarah told them

" like my husband said we'd take any age of child nothing matters except the child even if they have trust issues we'd work on that all of us together to build a family life" lucas told her

"okay here's how it works well process all this and we'll call you in a few days but don't worry I have a good feeling you will get a child you two have the biggest hearts iv seen in a while" Sarah told them smiling.

"thank you" both the Scott men said at once as they left

" iv got a good feeling Nate" Lucas smiled at his husband

"me too baby me too" Nathan told him as he kissed him

" well I gotta get to work but ill see you when I get home" Lucas gave Nathan a kiss then left

At work Lucas's day went from cloud nine to cloud zero the team had sucked at practice and to top it all off he was on detention duty and there was only one kid in the detention Samantha walker Lucas never understood what her problem was the kid was bright and athletic but she just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

" Samantha can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked her as his curiosity got the better of him

"you just did" Samantha smirked at him as she replied

" see there it is the reason you ended up here in the first place" Lucas told her

" what because someone asked me a question I got a detention knew it wasn't my fault" she laughed

" no Samantha the sarcastic attitude the answering back your bright and your athletic why not use it to your advantage" Lucas asked her

" because Mr Scott that would be boring" Samantha blankly told him

"times up Samantha go home ill see you in gym tomorrow" Lucas told her

Nathan was at home waiting for Lucas to get home from work he was excited because the social worker just called and told them she was bringing them a kid tonight well not a kid a teenager.

" Nate?" Lucas shouted when he walked in

"hey baby how was work" Nathan asked

" ugh don't go there! Detention duty with a smart ass teen is the perfect way to end a day" Lucas told him sarcastically

" well ill just have to call the social worker and tell her not to bring our kid then huh? Nathan told him with a smile

"wait what when how what!?" Lucas was beyond confused and excited

" Sarah's on her way with our teenage daughter Luke!" Nathan told him excitedly

" oh my god we have nothing ready crap Nate shit fuck bollocks!" Lucas was flapping like a bird now

Nathan laughed and Pulled Lucas into his arms " calm down it'll be fine we'll figure out what she likes and we'll go shopping together!".

Nathan and Lucas sat on the sofa watching TV waiting on the social worker, ten minutes later there was a knock at the door Lucas practically flew to the door and opened it with Nathan behind him.

Lucas opened the door to find Samantha at the other side of it " Samantha what are you doing here?" Lucas asked her confused then Sarah appeared

" aw great thanks Sarah I'm stuck with the gay asshole basketball coach and his husband fucking brilliant" Samantha said

" well aren't you just a charmer" Nathan said to her sarcastically

" SAMANTHA! Apologise to Nathan and Lucas they do not deserve that! If this is going to be a problem we can cancel this whole arrangement" Sarah looked at Lucas and Nathan

"no! we'll be fine honest" both men told her with a smile

"c'mon sarcastic let me show your room" Nathan said to Sam.

As they walked away Lucas looked at Sarah and said " it'll be fine honestly I always wondered why Sam is the way she is the sarcasm is a defence thing we'll be fine trust me if not we'll work it out we're not giving up on her" Lucas told Sarah who smiled and told him " she has a bad history its all on file if you guys want to know it but ill be back soon tell Sam goodbye"

" no we will wait for Sam to trust us and open up I will goodbye and thank you Sarah" Lucas said to her

" your welcome Lucas you guys will be great parents your exactly what sam needs" Sarah said before she walked away.

Lucas shut the door and went to the kitchen to see Sam and Nathan talking about basketball " right so we gonna just get the rules laid out now so everyone knows where they stand?" lucas asked

" yeh I think that's best" Nathan agreed

" here's how it works I do what I want and just appear for the social work visits and tell them I'm happy bla bla and you guys get paid, I get how it works" Sam told them

Nathan and Lucas were shocked but laughed " no Sam here's how it works you go to school you don't get into trouble you do chores round the house for money and you also do your homework and no you don't get money for that you stay out of detention and trust me we will know if you get it even if you don't tell us you have a curfew 10 on school nights 12 at weekends no boys in the bedroom" Nathan told her

"you are kidding right?" Sam asked them

" nope sorry kiddo we're deadly serious!" Nathan told her

" you hungry because we can order in?" Lucas asked

" whatever" sam told them

" don't make me ground you your first night here Sam" Nathan told her sternly

"what I only said whatever as in whatever I don't care I'm not that hungry!" Sam

said back

" hmm okay well why don't you go un-pack and we'll sort dinner" Lucas told her

Sam walked upstairs when Lucas turned to Nathan " this is going to be a lot of work Nate you can't be so strict because she'll just rebel worse and plus do you want to be like he who shall not be named and before you start I'm not comparing you to him I'm just saying!" Lucas told him

" hmm suppose your right but what she said really unsettled me thinking we're only in it for the money she does get we have more money than sense right? Why can't she understand we just want her not the money?" Nathan asked him

" she's been shipped around a lot by the sounds of it clearly to people who don't give a crap so we've got to ease her into the whole family thing" lucas told Nathan as he kissed him and went to order food.

Nathan went upstairs to get Sam when the pizza came and her room was empty and the window was open "LUCAS!" Nathan yelled .

Lucas ran upstairs to see what was going on " the little madam where the hell is she!"

" I don't know but you wait here ill go find her" Nathan told him he kissed his husband and left, Nathan drove to a few parks and couldn't find her he gave up and drove to the river court hoping she'd go there.

Nathan looked over to see someone shooting hoops it was Samantha " SAMANTHA WALKER" Nathan yelled.

"fuck he's pissed" Samantha mumbled to herself as she went to grab her stuff and run

" don't even think about it Sam I'm faster than you are ill catch you and then you'll be in more trouble than you already are, CAR NOW!" Nathan yelled

Sam decided to just go back with Nathan and try do another runner later on that night, Sam walked to the car and sat in the back thinking he couldn't yell at her there.

"don't think so Sam front seat so I know you can't go far" Nathan told her

Sam moved to the front seat and Nathan got into the drivers seat " what the hell Sam you were in the house less than an hour and decided you were going to run away! That might have happened in places where you used to live but not with us Sam me and Lucas actually give a crap! We don't give a shit about the money we have enough money, we could have told Sarah we didn't want you but did we? No because we wanted you Sam we wanted the three of us to be a family but you have to give us a chance Sam not just 2 hours before you disappear!" Nathan was beyond angry he never knew what parents ment when they said in those first few seconds your child goes missing you die a little inside until you find them now he did.

" Yeah well it's hard you guys don't get it I'm used to going where I want when I want I'm not used to people giving a shit so what I gave you guys 2 hours you've got an hour and forty- five on any other people iv been sent to! So don't give me your shit!" Sam yelled

" y'know what Sam I'll let the yelling go because your angry but you've just got yourself a week's grounding for the language and when we get home me and Lucas will discuss how long for the running away!" Nathan told her in a calm tone.

Sam sighed and never said another word until they got home when she walked in the door Lucas grabbed her and pulled her into a hug " don't you ever do that to us again Sam! I think I had a heart attack the minute we noticed you were gone!" Lucas told her

" she won't be doing it again will you Samantha? We had a chat in the car didn't we?" Nathan asked her

" no you yelled I yelled you acted like an ass and now I'm grounded so if you wanna call that a chat then we sure did …Hitler" Sam answered

" Sam don't make it worse kid, come get some food and we'll TALK no yelling just talking" Lucas said he could tell already Nathan and Sam's stubbornness is going to be a problem

Sam followed him with Nathan closely behind her so she couldn't turn to run as they sat down Lucas asked Sam " why did you run?"

" I'm not used to people giving a shit its always been about the money for people and I'm used to that so I ran before it all went fucked up as it usually does" Sam told them honestly.

" first we give a crap as you so nicely put it secondly watch the cursing!" Lucas told her

"yeah I kind of get that now after Hitler over there decided to yell at me for half the car ride" Sam told Lucas

"Sam! Enough Nathan acted like that because he was scared so enough of the Hitler stuff!" Lucas told her

" Sam we want you not the money for god sakes we told Sarah we didn't want the money for taking you in we have enough of it I play in the NBA Lucas is a writer and coach's the ravens so if you think this is about money forget it kid its not but you gotta open up and let us in I'm not saying right now but you gotta you got to give us a chance to show you we care!" Nathan told her

" Ok" Sam said as she looked at both of them she felt herself wanting to cry but she buried it.

" go up to bed if your done it's been a long day tomorrow we'll start afresh" Lucas told her

As she got up to leave the table and walk upstairs Lucas shouted " oh and Sam your windows nailed shut so don't even think about it"

Nathan pulled Lucas into his arms and hugged him tight " we'll break down those walls Luke shell see we care" he told him as he kissed his head

"come on lets go to bed!" Lucas told Nathan


	9. the calm before the storm

Chapter 9 – the calm before the storm

Disclaimer-I don't own one tree hill

It had been a few weeks since Sam moved in with Lucas and Nathan and they were all still adjusting both Scott men had agreed She was grounded for 2 weeks for the night she ran away. Nathan and Lucas couldn't be happier they loved Sam and would do anything o protect her even though she had only lived with them a few weeks they wondered how they ever lived without her before. Today was the last day of Sam's grounding so she decided to make the most of it she got up and dressed and went to the kitchen where she saw Lucas and Nathan making out " ugh that's something I don't need to see in the morning …. Actually scrap that that's something I never ever need to see" Sam told them.

Nathan laughed " whatever Sammy eat your breakfast before I drop you off at school, how does it now feel to be free again?"

Lucas just laughed at the two this was the way it was most mornings, " feels good would be even better if you two would just let me walk to school instead of dropping me off its day enough people know I live with you two never mind being seen in public" Sam told them

" aw poor Sammy no such luck kid ill be dropping you off in about 10 minutes so hurry up and don't be such a grumpy gills you get out tonight but remember your curfew, I wont be here when you guys get back because iv to head to charlotte for training for the game next week so I won't be home until the weekend" Nathan told them.

"when did you decide this Nate? Between brushing your teeth or eating your breakfast because it's the first I've heard of it and we agreed if you wanted to play again we'd discuss it the three of us!" Lucas was annoyed now Nathan had promised to take some time off when Sam moved in.

" Lucas don't start you knew this was going to happen and no you'll find we agreed that if I was going to move teams or play every season we'd discuss it as a family so don't get all Mr high and mighty on me because as you can see your wrong" Nathan told him he was just worried how Sam would take it

" shut up Nathan! Sammy how do you feel about this?" Lucas asked Sam because she had been pretty quiet.

" nothing to do with me" Sam told them as she ate her cereal

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other before Lucas said " Sam it is to do with you, your part of this family now and we make decisions together so lets try again how do you feel about this?"

" I'm not really to bothered god he's going away for what a week not like I need him or you to follow me round all day everyday plus he's gotta work GOD! Sam was frustrated she wasn't used to the whole family thing

"Sam watch the attitude! Okay so its decided ill go and come home at the weekend, right Sam lets go" Nathan said

After Sam and Nathan left Lucas cleaned up and wondered if things would ever get easier, he finished cleaning up and left for work knowing he had to think up plays for the teams practice. When Lucas got to work he sat at his desk and decided to get some work done before a knock at his door disturbed him Lucas looked up and smiled "well if it isn't miss James the English teacher sup Hales?" Lucas asked her

"well Luke I wish this was a social call best friend but its not its about Sam" Haley told him

"oh god that doesn't sound good Hales what's happened?" Lucas asked her worried

"well last week she had an essay due in and she said she forgot it so I let it slide and then this morning she never turned up to my class" Haley told him

Lucas sighed " okay ill call Nathan and let him know and I'll talk to Sam to tonight I just don't get it she's bright and athletic"

"I know Luke but remember she's not used to being in a stable home, I'll see you this weekend for dinner?" Haley asked him

"yeah Hales all three of us will be there and Sam will have her essay" Lucas told her as she left, Lucas picked up his cell phone and called Nathan he knew his husband would blow when he told him considering Sam had jus got un-grounded.

Nathan looked a his cell phone and noticed Lucas was called " hey baby you missing me already?"

Lucas took a deep breathe " yeah I am but that's not why I called its Sam"

Nathan knew this was going to be either bad or good news he just wasn't sure which " what's happened babe?"

" hales just came in my office to tell me Sam never handed an essay in last week so hales gave her till today and then she never went to class" Lucas told him

"WHAT! I'm coming home hope she doesn't get used to outdoors because she wont be seeing it for a while" Nathan was angrier than ever

" Nate calm down! Ill talk to her tonight and ill call you later but I've got to go Nate I love you"

"okay ill talk to you later baby Always and forever" Nathan told him as they hung up

Meanwhile Sam was down at the river court with her best friend Jack, " hey Sammy how's things going with the new foster parents" jack asked her

"ugh don't ask jack its weird not the fact their gay I couldn't care less about that but just the fact one works at the school and the fact they care " Sam told him

" Sammy give them a chance if they actually care that's a good thing they don't seem to be giving up on you when was the last time you were grounded? Never it shows they care same give them a chance" jack told her

" fine but when did you become pro foster parents anyway?" Sam asked him

"when I see you actually happy, come on lets get back to school and here catch" jack said to her as he threw her a bag of weed that she put in her bag as they walked to school.

Lucas sat in his office thinking how to go about this so instead he called Sam's cell phone Sam answered her cell phone " hello?"

" Sam come straight to the gym after school and I'll take you out for dinner after practice" Lucas told her in his no negotiation tone

" aw but Lucas me and jack were going to go play basketball at the river court" Sam whined

" I don't care Sam now you either get yourself to the gym after school or you can end up over your dads lap when he gets home at the weekend when he gets home Sammy" Lucas told her he was in shock that he referred to Nathan as her dad even though it had only been a few weeks.

" fine I'll be there still don't think it's fair" Sam complained had Lucas just really called Nathan her dad?

" good choice Sammy I'll see you soon bye" Lucas said as he ended the call

After school Sam walked in to the gym to see the team doing suicides and skills and Lucas watching them and yelling. Sam liked skills since the day they met he had always referred to himself as her uncle skills and Sam wasn't bothered, she sat on the bleachers and skills came over " well how's my favourite niece today then?" skills asked her

"crappy I don't even know why I'm here Lucas is being an ass" Sam told him

" wow that's deep kid uncle skills don't do deep , but seriously he's just wanting to take you to dinner give your old man a break Sam" skills laughed as he ruffled her hair as he stood up and walked away. What is going on today first Lucas referred to Nathan as her dad and now skills was referring to Lucas as her "old man" it had only been a few weeks Sam had lived with couples for 2 years before and never once have they referred to each other as her mom and dad or dad and dad in this case and what was weirder is she thought she liked it but she knew this wouldn't last and she knew she wasn't going to let them in.

"right guys hit the showers" lucas yelled at the team as he walked into the locker rooms , Sam stood up and walked onto the court and picked up the basket ball and started throwing it into the basket when lucas walked out " keep playing like that and I think Nate might find you a spot on the Bob Cats" Lucas told her

" whatever can we just go so I can go meet Jack" Sam said

"wow attitude I'm sure you were warned about that this morning? Well how about you call jack and tell him you'll meet him another day because your not going to make it tonight" Lucas told her

" ugh why are you so awkward, I now know the reason why I like skills better" Sam told him

" everyone likes skills better cause he's the fun uncle and not the parent so how about this we play basketball for a while then go home have dinner and then I need to discuss a few things with you" Lucas told her

" fine but I'm not happy about this" Sam told him as she text jack

"didn't expect anything less from you kiddo" Lucas told her as he laughed

As they started to play Lucas thought this would be a good idea to ask Sam a few questions " so Sammy your happy with us right?" Lucas asked

Sam thought this is where they tell me I'm going back " yeah why?" Sam asked as she threw the ball in the hoop

" just wondered cause we want you to be happy" Lucas told her as he stole the ball

"okay then" Sam said still confused

" so if you're happy with us why you not handing in essays and skipping class Sammy?" Lucas just bit the bullet and asked

Sam stood in shock fuck she thought iv been caught " w-what no I haven't …" Sam lied

"Sam stop lying you forget your English teacher is also my best friend" Lucas told her

" ok I skipped one class and never handed in an essay we'll go back to your house ill pack my stuff and you can call Sarah and she'll take me back to the pound" Sam told him with a straight face

Lucas was shocked he grabbed Sam and hugged her tight " you're going nowhere but home to our room to pack up your cell phone stuff and laptop and handing it over to me for the next week and you're grounded for 2 weeks, you're getting sent nowhere Sam not back to the pound as you call it furthest you're going is the back yard why can't you get it Sammy we want you" Lucas told her as he kissed the top of her head

"I'm sorry I'm still getting used to the fact use aren't going to send me back or kick my ass cause I never got you a beer" Sam whispered

" well Sammy get used to it you're staying" Lucas told her

"can we go I'm hungry" Sam asked

"yeah but your calling Nathan and telling him what happened today at school and just to warn you kid he's pissed and I don't mean detention pissed I mean you ran away again pissed" Lucas told her as they walked to the car

" aw man can't you just tell him cause I hate when he screams down the phone because he acts like an ass and pretends he never skipped class or stuff please" Sam said as she pulled out the puppy dog eyes

" no Sam you're on your own and he did skip class when he was younger but he made mistakes he doesn't want you to make Sammy so button it and call his when we get in" Lucas told her ignoring the puppy eyes

When they arrived home Lucas gave Sam his cell phone to call Nathan. Nathan knew if Lucas called tonight it would actually be Sam Lucas had told him earlier in the day he would get Sam to call when she confessed when Nathans cell phone rang he answered it straight away " hello"

Sam took a deep breathe why was she so bothered if Nathan yelled at her she wondered " hi Nathan how's charlotte?" Sam asked hoping to avoid telling him Lucas stood at the sink and laughed as Sam avoided telling Nathan.

" cut the crap Sammy I know your game now what have you done?" Nathan asked knowing full well what she done

" what can't I just call and ask how things are?" Sam said making herself sound offended

" Sam!" Nathan said in a tone that Sam already knew that he ment business

" ugh I never handed an essay in so I skipped class today , I don't see why I have to tell you if you already knew!" Sam complained

" Sam skipping classes and not handing in work really! And don't you dare pull the don't act like you've never done it crap or I swear you'll be over my lap quicker than you can say grounded when I get home this weekend got it! But considering your calling of Luke's cell phone I'm gonna hazard a guess and say no cell no laptop and grounded for 2 weeks?" Nathan asked

" look I'm sorry won't happen again okay and yep you hit the jackpot there" Sam told him

" okay well I'll see you this weekend and Sam stay out of trouble please I'll see you this weekend tell your papa ill phone him later" Nathan said as he hung up

"okay I will bye" Sam said confused for what felt like the millionth time today as Nathan just called Lucas her papa

"well what's the damage he agree with what I've said?" Lucas asked her

" no he said you were being far to mean and to let me away with it this once and he'd call you later" Sam said

" you wish Sam gotta love you for trying though" Lucas laughed

" was worth a try" Sam told him

" so this weekend's kind of a big one especially for you" Lucas said to her as they ate dinner

"why for me?" Sam asked confused

"well because my mom my sister my dad and Nathan's mom are all coming down to meet you" Lucas told her

" okay … why is Nathan's dad not coming? " sam asked curiously

" because to be blunt Nathan's dad is an ass and he can't except the fact Nathan married a man and we don't want him and his poison any where near you" Lucas told her

"okay that sure clears that up but what's the rest of them like?" Sam asked Lucas genuinely interested

" well my dads no my biological dad he's actually Nathan's uncle years ago we thought Nathan's dad was my dad turns out hes not obviously but his brother Keith had been helping my mom raise me since I was born then when I was 15 they got married and I started calling him dad a few months later, my mom she's well she's a mom so she'll annoy you as much as me and Nathan do but you'll like her and she also own Karen's café in town so that's why we get free food and drink, Nathan's mom is great she supported the fact we wanted to get married and stuff she's always been good to us and finally my sister lily well she's only 2 months old so she's not really got anything going on" Lucas told her honestly

" hmm they sound interesting" Sam laughed

" yeah that's one way to put it Sammy right go on up to bed I'll see you in the morning goodnight Sammy love you" Lucas told her as he hugged her

" night Luke " Sam hugged him back and walked upstairs to bed and thought to herself oh god did he really just say love you what the hell and skills called him y dad and he called Nathan my dad and Nathan called Lucas my papa and now I'm meeting the family and I've been here 6 weeks and spent it all grounded maybe I really am here to stay …no Sam stop thinking that she thought to herself as she smoked her weed on the roof and climbed back in and went to bed.

**_Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far _**


	10. Sam meet everyone , Everyone meet Sam

Chapter 10 – Sam everyone everyone Sam

_**Disclaimer – I do not own one tree hill**_

The rest of the week smoothly as it could have gone with just Lucas and Sam she couldn't get up to much because she was grounded and Lucas knew she was becoming bored but as far as he was concerned she needed time to reflect and realise she wasn't going anywhere that Nathan and Lucas wanted her, after breakfast Lucas told Sam everyone would be at the house about 1pm and Nathan would be home at noon so he was trusting her not to do anything she shouldn't and for once Sam never she sat on the sofa watching TV until 11:30 when she got ready and heard the phone ring she tried to run and answer it but it went to the voice mail " hi this is Lucas Nathan and Sam we're not here right now but leave a message" the machine said and made Sam smile she listened to the voicemail carefully " Hi its Connie from the adoption agency we have a new-born baby here looking to be adopted call me back". Sam knew this was too good to be true she knew they'd send her back to the pound as soon as they got something better Sam decided she wasn't going to give them that chance she ran upstairs and grabbed all her stuff and put it in a bag because she was so busy grabbing stuff and putting it in the bag she didn't hear the car pull into the drive as she ran down the stairs and opened the door not looking or caring where she was going she ran straight slap bang into Nathan " going somewhere Sammy?" Nathan asked clearly pissed

Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes she didn't know what hurt more the fall or the fact she was stupid enough to let herself think this was forever " ermm… I was just going to take the trash out" Sam lied why was she lying she didn't care what he had to say anymore

" that's not a trash bag Sammy that's your bag now if I was to go into your room all your stuff would still be there?" Nathan asked knowing the answer

" fine it wouldn't you wanna know what I was going to run happy now you know I was going to run before you both sent me back to the pound no one wants a mut when they can have a puppy" Sam yelled

At this point Lucas was behind Nathan and he was confused he pushed both of them inside and shut the door " I suggest someone tells me what's going on I left for an hour and sams ready to run again and your both yelling so someone start talking" Lucas yelled he was pissed off no one would tell him

" Sam what the hell are you talking about puppies and muts and pounds for you know you're going nowhere that you're staying right here" Nathan told her concerned

" yeah right Nathan if you think I'm going to believe that your more stupid than I thought" Sam yelled as she charged over to the phone and hit play and the message played Nathan and Lucas stood in shock.

" Sam is this what set you off? This was before we even knew you were coming to live with us Sammy we've told you countless times this is your home now and it always will be" Nathan told her as he pulled her into a hug

" and even if it was recently we'd have talked to you about it first like we did when Nathan had to go away last week" Lucas added as he joined the hug

Nathan kissed the top of sams head " you're staying for good Sammy no one's going anywhere I promise baby" Nathan told her

Sam felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions just as she was about the say something the front door swung open " WE'RE HERE" Karen shouted

" where's my grandkid" deb called from behind her

Nathan laughed trust their family to make an entrance like that " Sam this is my mom deb , Lucas's mom Karen and his dad Keith and this is lily" Nathan told her pointing to everyone as he told her who they were

"oh my grand baby" Karen and Deb yelled as they hugged her clearly overly excited.

" can't breathe help please" Sam said as she felt the oxygen supply being cut off.

Keith laughed at he said "okay ladies enough let the kid breathe" he pulled Sam into a hug then let her go.

" I'm just gonna go upstairs and umm well I don't really know but I know you'll all want to talk about me so ill just go upstairs and gove use what 10 minutes then use can bombard me with questions about my life and ask me if I like living with the dumb and dumber" sam said in a very sarcastic manner

"SAMANTHA!" Lucas and Nathan yelled as everyone else laughed at the fact sam knew what was about to happen.

" I suggest you apologise now Sam if you ever want to see the outdoors again! And enough of being rude and the sarcasm Samantha you're in no place to argue after earlier don't you agree?" Lucas said to her in an answer me back and you'll get the spanking of a lifetime tone

" sorry but can I at least go get changed?" Sam asked

" go but be back down here in 10 minutes ill be up there if your now" Nathan told her as he smiled at her

As Sam walked upstairs leaving everyone else downstairs she heard Karen and Deb defend her " Nathan Lucas that's not fair she was joking no0t being rude stop being so hard on her" , Sam had a feeling she was going to like Deb and Karen.

"mom Deb honestly if you were us you'd understand she ran the first night she got here , skipped classes and went to run when she heard the voicemail from the adoption place we applied for before we got Sam she doesn't get that she's all we want but we're slowly getting her to open up, we love her too much to give up" luces told them honestly

" she reminds me of you Nathan when you used sarcasm as a defence so give her time she'll get there" Karen told them.

As the adults chatted amongst themselves Sam came back down for a bottle of water and asked " Nathannn Lucasss" she said in kids voice dragging out their names

"what do you want Sammy?" Lucas asked suspicious

" can I go out for a while please! I'm so bored and jack asked me if I wanted to go over please" she said giving them the puppy dog eyes

"no Sammy sorry kid but your grounded and you know that" Nathan told her

" ugh I hate you both" Sam yelled as she stomped upstairs

" love you too Sam" they both yelled after her

While everyone started a conversation and started dinner Karen snuck off to see Sam she knocked on Sams door and waited for sam to tell her to come in " come in" sam yelled.

" hey kid your dinners almost ready just thought I'd come tell you and maybe have a little chat since we barely got to talk earlier considering you and your dad's had a fight, so Sam how's life" Karen asked her

" thanks and hmm let's see I'm not used to the whole family thing and for about the thousandth time Lucas and Nathan have been referred to as my dad's and I think I like it but I'm just not believing its forever y'know I've been passed around so many families and not one have kept me so when I heard the message I panicked and do what I always do and run and that's why their pissed at me and plus the fact my past isn't the best or the easiest to talk about" Sam told her honestly with emotion and tears in her voice

Karen was shocked at how much Sam had opened up to her " well Sam if you ask them they are your dad's and you may think im saying this because Lucas is my son but that adoption message was way before you came into their lives and they love you more than they ever thought they could love anyone, maybe you should tell them this when we leave hm?" Karen said

" yeah maybe your right" sam told her

As everyone sat down to dinner and chatted about everything in general what Karen had said to Sam was still playing on her mind so she decided to talk to Lucas and Nathan when everyone left.

When everyone left Sam was supposed to be in bed as Nathan and Lucas sat on the sofa with a beer, Sam came back downstairs and said " hey guys can I talk to you?"

" of course you can Sammy come sit beside us" Lucas told her

Sam sat in-between them and she immediately felt safe she took a deep breath and said " I'm sorry about earlier and I just ran because I was scared and I get why you guys are pissed and I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm still getting used to this you know, everywhere else I've lived it's been all about the money but then I come here and you guys don't give a shit about the money"

" okay we understand Sammy but you got to talk to us not run okay or else we can't sort it, and we know your past wasn't the easiest Sarah told us we could look at your file but we haven't we'll wait till you let us in and tell us okay?" Nathan said as he and Lucas both pulled her into a hug

" Nathan's right kiddo you need to tell us what's up not run cause we love you okay" Lucas said to her

"okay" Sam said as she felt safe snuggled in-between them

Soon enough Sam fell asleep and Nathan carried her up to bed " goodnight baby girl daddy loves you" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and headed back to bed to Lucas

" I think we really got somewhere with her Nate" Lucas said to him as he snuggled himself into Nathans arms and kissed him

"I know im so proud of her it must have took a lot, goodnight Luke I love you!" Nathan said to him as he drifted off to sleep

"goodnight Natey always and forever" Lucas yawned and fell asleep


	11. The Nightmare

chapter 11 – the Nightmare

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It had been a few months since Sam had moved into the Scott house and she was still having trouble sleeping and believing it was forever. Sam always had nightmares ever since that night, she had flashbacks and they made her feel like she was no longer in control of her mind. Sam had taken to climbing onto the roof when Lucas and Nathan had went to bed but tonight she never had any pot to smoke so she called Jack and he told her to come over.

Sam met Jack at the river court her plan was to get the pot climb back in the house go to the roof smoke a joint and go to bed but somehow it didn't happen like that she ended up getting stoned with Jack and she thought she had gotten away with it when she got home she knew it was late and she knew Lucas and Nathan would be in bed so she snuck in the front door and as it clicked she heard " have fun Sam?" .

She turned to see a furious Lucas and Nathan behind her; she went to say something but was cut off when Lucas yelled "you've been smoking pot!"

" what n-n-no iv not" Sam stuttered as she lied because she knew she had been caught

" what the hell Samantha! I suggest you take yourself to your bedroom and get some sleep because tomorrow we're going to discuss this now get to bed Samantha!" Nathan yelled at her.

Sam quietly left and walked up to her room she knew they were both pissed at her but she knew Nathan was extremely pissed because the fact he called her Samantha and he never calls her that. Sam didn't really care if they were pissed they didn't understand why she did it , they didn't know her past and they never were going to, Sam fell asleep but before she fell into a deep sleep she heard her bedroom door open, Sam kept her eyes shut she really didn't want to get into a screaming match now. Nathan walked over to Sam's bed sat on the edge and kissed her forehead " me and papa love you baby girl no matter what" and he stood up walked out the room and shut the door. Sam had tears in her eyes as she fell asleep no one had ever come kissed her forehead and told her they love her at night even if she was asleep.

As Nathan and Lucas lay in bed Lucas turned to his husband and put his hand on Nathan's chest before he said " Nathan I want to adopt Sam"

Nathan wasn't shocked Lucas wanted to adopt Sam because he did to he just didn't know how Lucas felt " I was about to say the same to you" Nathan told him.

" I'll get the paper work sorted then we'll ask Sam when everything just needs signed, what if she says no Nate" Lucas asked him voice full of worry

" trust me she won't now stop worrying and go to sleep" Nathan told his husband with a kiss as he turned off the light.

The next morning Sam didn't want to get out of bed last night was all flooding back to her and she didn't want to face Lucas and Nathan especially the look of disappointment she never cared about it before with other people but why did she care about it with them. She got dressed and walked downstairs to see Nathan and Lucas at the breakfast bar.

"park it Sam" Lucas said to her pointing to the middle stool

Sam did as she was asked and stared at the counter she couldn't look them in the eye.

" Do you want to tell us why you did it Sam… no scrap that you will be telling us how you did it" Nathan said sternly

Sam stayed quiet because no matter what answer she gave it would never be good enough for them so she continued to stare at the counter.

" Sam answer us please, we need to know what was going through your head" Lucas said gently

" I'll tell you what was going through her head nothing well I hope it was nothing because the Sam I know wouldn't do something so stupid! MY Sam knows the rules and has been sticking to them lately and she seemed to be getting used to us being a family" Nathan yelled at her she knew he was angry but most of it was worry.

" Nathan! Calm down!, Sam you got to tell us why you did it or we can't help you" Lucas was crouched beside her now

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes before she jumped off the chair and screamed " I'm unfixable what part of that don't you guys get stop trying okay you can't fix me no one can! No one ever cared and no one still does".

Sam went to run back to her room but Lucas caught her and held her by the shoulders " is that what you think Sam your unfixable because you know for a fact that's a lie and no one cares then why are we standing here Sam hmm? If we didn't care we'd have given up the first night you got scared and ran but no we never we love you far too much to give up on you baby girl and that's never going to change" Lucas told her and pulled her into a hug, Nathan was stood in shock before a quick look from Lucas brought him back to reality and he ran over and pulled Lucas and Sam in to hug him.

Once everything had settled down Nathan, Lucas and Sam sat on the sofa, Nathan looked down at Sam and told her " we've decided you have to either talk to us about things Sam or a therapist , I'm going to take you to charlotte with me sometimes and we'll spend time just us and you'll also get drug tested at random I'm sorry kid but it's gotta be like this and finally your grounded until we trust you again"

" no way I'm not speaking to a shrink I'm not a whack job and no fuck you I'm not doing drug tests that's not fair" Sam yelled

" Tough Sam okay that's how it is and you're in no position to negotiate so pick either talk to us or the therapist and the drug tests are happening so get used to It and watch the language and the attitude " Nathan told her sternly

" ugh it's so unfair!" Sam groaned

" well Sam you went and broke the rules not us and by the way grounding means no Jack! And you'll go to Luke's office at lunch and the Gym after school" Nathan added

Lucas looked at Nathan and then back down at Sam before he said " Sam maybe talking about things will help you and you won't need to rely on other things, me and Nathan are going nowhere neither is the rest of the family so you need to realise this is forever kiddo"

" I know , fine ill speak to Dr Doolittle but I'm not promising anything!" Sam mumbled

The rest of the day went smoothly as it could with Lucas and Nathan watching Sam's every move. That night Sam couldn't sleep she didn't know if it was the fact she had to go see the whack job doctor tomorrow she had decided here and now she'd say nothing to the doctor.

The next day Nathan drove Sam to her therapists appointment " ill be right out here if you need me okay" he told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

Sam walked into the room and sat on the sofa " my names Lydia I'm your new therapist your dad's say you weren't really up for this but I'm only here to help so how about you tell me why you're here" the therapist said

Sam didn't feel the need to correct her that the Lucas and Nathan weren't actually her dads " let's see I got caught smoking pot so they sent me to you to talk but let's just agree I won't speak about my life" Sam told her stubbornly

" okay that's fine Sam we'll talk about your life with Nathan and Lucas" Lydia said to her

" fine let's see I've been living there about 5/6 months spent the first 2 months grounded I've met their family their great and so are their friends especially skills he always referred to himself as uncle skills since the day we met , I screw up a lot and find it hard that they won't give up on me like everyone else and also find it hard to believe they won't hurt me like everyone else I have nightmares a lot about my old foster homes " Sam told her honestly maybe this talking thing won't be so bad

" what happened to give you these nightmares Sam?" Lydia asked her

Sam knew it was now or never she had to talk now or bottle it up forever " I was 12 when I went to live with Henry and Debbie and one night I was in bed and he came in and tried to touch me and stuff and she came in and caught him she said it was my fault and I was sent back to foster care" sam told her as she cried

" what do you mean by stuff Sam? and is this why you find it hard to believe your dad's won't hurt you" Lydia asked

" r-r-r-rape and yeah because before that where ever I lived I was usually the punch bag" Sam was in tears now

" Sam first you need to understand its not your fault and you need to realise your dad's aren't going to hurt you they love you too much and lastly maybe you should tell them what happened when you're ready" Lydia felt for the girl she really did

"okay can I go now?" Sam asked she felt vulnerable and she hated feeling vulnerable.

" yeah Sam you can go and ill talk to your dad" Lydia said

Sam walked out and sat down and told Nathan " she wants to speak to you now"

Nathan stood up and walked to see the therapist , " Sam had a big break through today I was shocked it happened so quick but give her time she'll let you in"

" thank you, I'll tell my husband so he knows not to push things" Nathan said to the therapist and he left her office and walked back over to Sam and smiled.

As they got back in the car and Nathan started driving he turned to Sam and smiled " hey Sammy how about me and you go get some ice cream huh? As long as we eat dinner Lucas will never know"

" so wait I get sent to a shrink for sneaking out and lying and now your encouraging me to lie is that not a little screwed up to you? Sam said with a smirk

Nathan laughed she had caught him out there "I think we both know you got sent to a therapist for a little more than pot and lying , but okay lets just go home and we'll eat the healthy alternative and we won't have to lie"

" wow wow wow I didn't say I didn't want ice cream just said it was a little screwed up!" Sam laughed

Nathan laughed " okay lets go kiddo"

As they got out the car and went to the ice cream store beside the beach they never spoke until they were walking along the beach " so I have a confession Sammy this whole ice cream trip has a hidden motive in it " Nathan told her he looked worried

" so should I be worried or not?" Sam asked him completely confused

" well with me going back for the rest of the season and Lucas will have away games so we've decided to get a nanny" Nathan told her knowing he was about to have a fight on his hands.

"WHAT! A nanny I'm 15! I don't need a nanny ! Sam was furious how dare they say she needed a nanny

" don't start Sam and can you really blame us! And its not just for you they'll also be cooking and stuff" Nathan told her

" what you mean is their going to be there to spy on me and send you guys a progress report, why can't I just go to your mom's or Lucas's moms or even better skills!" Sam said trying to give them better ideas

" my mom's got work and so has Luke's and seriously skills you are kidding right! We've had this conversation skills is the fun protective uncle we send you to spend the weekend with plus skills with be with Luke so it's a nanny Sam like it or not" Nathan told her

" fine but if you think I'm giving her an easy time you're so wrong" Sam said with a smirk

" Sam!" Nathan said sternly

" okay I was joking jeez" Sam said laughing

"okay lets get going home huh?" Nathan said to her as they walked back to the car

Once they were in the house and were at the table eating dinner Lucas turned to Sam and said " so Nathan told you about the nanny thing huh?

" you know he did so why ask stupid questions and before you ask how I feel about it you already know because he's told you I'm not happy about it" Sam said annoyed

" Sam watch the attitude okay I was asking a question and if you want to add time on to your sentence then feel free but you'll be doing it with no cell and no laptop choice is your kid!" Lucas told her in a stern tone

" fine okay ill put up with the damn nanny doesn't mean I'll like her when the does Mary Poppins get here?" Sam asked in a sarcastic tone

" Monday Sam and cut the sarcasm got it!" Nathan told her

" so iv got a week nanny free better live it up huh ….oh wait I can't because I spend my lunch in the coach's office like a nerd and then I have to sit in the gym after school till practice is done then I come home and do nothing" Sam went total sarcastic now she thought she might as well

" SAMANTHA SCOTT enough! If you hadn't snuck out and smoked pot that night you'd have freedom so don't start got it now go take yourself to your room until you're ready to act your age and not like a child!" Nathan told her

Sam stormed up to her room and slammed her door now she was confused had Nathan just called her Samantha Scott? Her last name was Walker, Sam lay on her bed thinking but when it all go to much she drifted off to sleep she didn't even hear Lucas come in her room and tuck her in and say " goodnight baby me and daddy love you".

That night everything seemed fine Sam had fallen asleep early after the fight with Nathan and Lucas about the new nanny, Lucas and Nathan went to bed as normal and fell asleep but in Sam's room Sam was tossing and turning violently.

Nathan couldn't sleep he had a feeling something was wrong he looked at the clock it was 3am he decided just to lie in bed until he fell back asleep until he heard sam yelling and crying " NO GET OFF GET OFF! DADDYYY".

Nathan sprinted out of bed and into Sam's room he was followed closely by Lucas, Nathan ran over to Sam's bed and tried to wake her up " Sammy Sammy come on baby wake up daddies here its okay" he told her as he cuddled her close .

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed trying to help wake Sam up " come on Sammy wake up baby please wake up for papa" Lucas said with nothing but concern in his voice.

" DADDY" Sam yelled again in her sleep

After 10 minutes of this Nathan and Lucas eventually got Sam to wake up. Nathan cuddled Sam close and whispered into her hair " it's okay daddy and papa are here baby shhh its okay"

Nathan lifted Sam through to their bedroom after Lucas told him he didn't want to leave Sam alone that night so instead they all slept in Nathan and Lucas's room.

In the morning Lucas was the first one awake so he quietly went downstairs and made coffee and went to sort breakfast. Nathan came down about 20 minutes after Lucas was done making coffee and went to get the mail, when he came inside he threw the mail on the counter and wrapped his arms around his husband from behind " morning baby" Nathan said sleepily

"morning natey" Lucas laughed at his husband he was always the morning one out of the two before he wondered what had happened that they switched roles.

" Sammy's still asleep thought we should just leave her today and see if she wanted to do something all 3 of us" Nathan said as he kissed Lucas

" yeah I think your right we need some family time even though we're together most nights its usually ended up us all in separate rooms" Lucas said from behind the fridge

" Luke the adoption papers came" Nathan said he had forgotten all about them especially after last night

" you think we should ask her today?" Lucas asked

" No I think we should wait until her birthday it's only 2 months away" Nathan smiled

" you know I think you may be right" Lucas smiled

Nathan smirked " aren't I always?"

" okay cocky get over yourself, so what do you think we should do today?" Lucas asked

" how about the river court and then we come home for a while and then we come home phone a takeout and watch movies?" Nathan suggested

" That sounds pretty good but we'll say what our sarcastic daughter has to say about that because you know she'll have an opinion she always does" Lucas laughed

Nathan smiled " you do realise you just said our daughter right?"

Lucas smiled back " yeah what about it she is our daughter"

"yeah I know I just really like the sound of that" Nathan confessed

Nathan and Lucas were snuggled up on the sofa watching TV when at about noon Sam came downstairs to get a bottle of water she was planning on sneaking back upstairs after last night but sadly she was caught " Sam we're in the living room" Nathan yelled

This isn't going to be awkward at all after calling him daddy last night Sam thought as she walked in to the living room and stood in front of both of them " what?" Sam asked clearly still tired

Lucas pulled her down on the sofa between him and Nathan and she laughed " Nate did you hear that Sam laughing" Lucas said acting shocked

" no way couldn't have been Sam Luke your hearing things" Nathan said laughing then he started tickling her sides

"ahh no please stop please" Sam squealed as she laughed

Nathan stopped and ruffled Sam's hair before he said " so kiddo we were thinking how about the 3 of us spend the day together we were thinking river court for a bit then back here to watch a few movies with takeout"

" sure but can we watch devil inside pleaseee" Sam said pulling the puppy dog face

"no way! I was the one up all night after that think again you two!" Lucas said before Nathan could give Sam her own way.

"ugh fine but I get to pick something else or we'll end up watching Bridget jones again and I can't cope if that happens" Sam said

Lucas scowled at Sam before Nathan said " she has a point babe you do tend to go for the more girly option"

" oh don't start Nathan Scott I remember someone who cried the whole way through E.T when we first started dating so don't give me it, clearly you've morphed our child into a mini version of you! Which worries me by the way" Lucas laughed

Sam smiled Lucas had just called her their child and she really like it . when they were already they went to the river court and played basketball for a while first Sam played Nathan while Lucas took pictures and then Nathan did the same when Lucas played with Sam after the river court they all went home to shower and get changed. When everyone was sorted with their Chinese takeout Nathan put on the movie and sat on the other side of Sam, he loved moments like these just the 3 of them no one else.


	12. letting people in

Chapter 12 – letting people in

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The rest of the week had flown in for the Scott house but deep down both Scott men knew they had to talk to Sam about that night where she woke up screaming. Lucas was in the kitchen with Nathan and Sam was in the yard playing around with the basketball, Lucas took a deep breath and said " Nathan I know we've been putting it off but I think we need to talk to Sam about the night she freaked out".

Nathan looked at his husband and wondered if the man can read minds he looked out the window to where Sam was shooting the basketball in the yard where their Sam was being young and care free for probably the first time in her life but he knew his husband was right, Nathan sighed " okay your right ill go get her" he walked out to the back porch to get Sam.

They both came back inside and walked to the living room to where Lucas was sitting on the edge of the coffee table , Nathan and Sam sat on the sofa so at least if she needed comforted Nathan could hug her.

Sam all of a sudden thought she had done something or the school had called before she could even think the words " I only punched her because she was a jackass but I swear it was only the once I punched her …okay I lied it was twice but she really deserved it and well it made an improvement on her face" sam rambled

" what girl!" Nathan and Lucas yelled at once

" aw crap! Ill just take myself ermm upstairs" Sam said quickly trying to get off the sofa and run to the door.

Nathan pulled her back onto the sofa and said " it isn't about that but we will discuss that later believe me"

" Sammy its about the other night when you woke up screaming it took us 10 minutes to get you to wake up and we still couldn't get you back to sleep until you came in our bed, you wanna tell us about the night mare baby?" Lucas asked her in a gentle tone

Sam took a deep breath she hoped they'd forgotten but how could they have " I was 12 ….

_**Flashback**_

A 12 year old Sam was lying in her latest bedroom she had a feeling this one was going to be forever she had put this couple through a lot and they still stuck around but tonight she got a phone call home from school and the foster dad Henry had sent her to bed she knew this wasn't good. Eventually Sam fell asleep but later on she felt someone sit on her bed and she woke up with a shock and before she knew what was happening Henry was grabbing at her barely developed breasts and trying to get her panties down. Sam lay there praying for help to scared to yell when he told her " this is what happens when your bad Sam no one is going to help you but you'll like it". After about 10 minutes Sam heard him unbuckle his belt and then get on top of her all of a sudden the door flew open and her foster mother Debbie was at the door way " henry what are you doing get off her" she yelled she turned to Sam " this is your fault" and walked out the next day Sam was back in foster care and never saw them again.

**_End of flashback_**

" then I was sent back to foster care no one asked why and I never saw them again" Sam told Lucas and Nathan she knew what was going to happen now they weren't going to want her anymore now they knew.

Nathan and Lucas sat in shock they weren't expecting that. Lucas moved over the sofa and pulled Sam into a hug and whispered " shh its okay no one else is ever going to hurt you not while we're around".

Nathan was still in shock how dare someone do this to his little girl he was going to kill that man! He pulled himself together and pulled Sam into a hug and told her " its okay baby daddies here no one else is going to hurt you I promise"

Sam felt safe between Nathan and Lucas she put her head one Nathans chest while Lucas rubbed her back to settle her down. Lucas seen the look anger in Nathan's eyes and he knew why because he felt the exact same way.

The rest of the night was spent the 3 of them sat on the sofa watching TV until Sam fell asleep and Nathan went to carry her up to bed when he was stopped by Lucas " I want her in our room Nate" Lucas told him, Nathan knew why he felt the same he just nodded and put her in the centre of their bed and both of them at either side of her.

" we love you baby girl" Lucas whispered as he kissed her forehead

"love you daddy love you papa" Sam mumbled in her sleep

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and smiled from ear to ear. Nathan lent over Sam and kissed his husband, " Goodnight Nathan , I love you" Lucas said still smiling

" Goodnight Lucas, always and forever baby" Nathan said as he yawned and switched off the light.

The next day Nathan had to go back to Charlotte for training and Sam had to go to school she hoped before he left she'd get un-grounded but no such luck before Nathan left he woke Sam up " come on Sammy time to get up for school" he said gently.

" nooo go away asshole" Sam grumbled

" SAMANTHA SCOTT! Watch the language and get up" Nathan said sternly

" sorry but you woke me up and you know I hate getting woke up" Sam said quietly giving Nathan the sad eyes knowing he'd feel bad.

" I know me to kid, come on time to get up" he told her yet again

Sam got up and walked downstairs with Nathan, " well looks who's graced us with her presence if it isn't Sammy, eat up kid you've got a long day ahead because you have to give aunt Haley your essay that you were due her from months ago and you get to spend lunchtime and after school with me then you get to meet nanny Carrie after school" Lucas said laughing as he hugged Sam

" least Uncle Skills will be there to make it bare able! Why do I have to give her the stupid essay its from months ago! Oh great the nanny who by the way seems like a douche did you read the resume! The woman's a fruit loop!" Sam moaned.

" Samantha! Enough okay your giving aunty Haley the essay because you know you have to! Secondly whys spending time with me that bad without uncle Skills and thirdly don't say douche or call people fruit loops that you've not met" Lucas told her sternly

" so can I call her a douche and a fruit loop when I've met her?" Sam asked knowing she was getting on his nerves

Before Lucas could say anything else Nathan cut in and said " Samantha don't start or you'll be staying in Tree Hill this weekend got it!" he said trying not to laugh at the fact she had just caught Lucas out with the nanny thing.

" ugh fine but I'll only be nice because the thought of being stuck here all weekend with the lovely nanny instead of a basketball game with basketball players and hot guys is more appealing than the new lovely nanny" Sam said giving Lucas a fake sweet smile every time the nanny was mentioned

" Sam! That is one this I never want to hear from you again maybe you should stay in Tree Hill this weekend! One thing I never want to hear you say again is hot guys!" Nathan said in a fatherly tone

" jeez I should of stayed asleep, I've woke up and I've been told to be nice to the nanny and now you're saying don't say hot guys! Ugh! It would be easier having two moms!" Sam complained as she walked upstairs

Nathan and Lucas laughed at their daughter she had turned into mini versions of them, 15 minutes later Sam walked down the stairs ready for school " you got your essay?" Lucas asked

" nag nag nag, jeez yes I have my essay I also have my calculus book want to see that too?" Sam asked sarcastically

" Sam enough okay I let the sarcasm slide earlier but enough is enough " Nathan told her sternly

" fine! Ugh assholes" Sam mumbled thinking only she heard it

" Sam I won't tell you again quit the attitude or you really won't be going to Charlotte this weekend" Nathan said to her giving her the look she knew not to mess with .

Sam sighed but said nothing, Nathan pulled her into a hug " I'll see you this weekend I love you and be nice" Nathan said to her

Sam hugged him back " okay yeah I know I'll be nice" she said annoyed

" don't think I won't put you over my lap this weekend when you come down if I get one call this week about you" Nathan told her

" yes I know can I go to school now please" she asked

Nathan laughed " yeah go wait in the car" he told her

Nathan walked over to Lucas and kissed him and pulled him into a hug "ill see you in 2 weeks baby try not to miss me yeah?" he whispered

Lucas always found it hard when Nathan went away even if it was just to Charlotte " don't flatter yourself babe, I'll be too busy trying to stop our child killing the nanny" Lucas laughed

For Sam school was un eventful Haley told her to show her essay to Lucas and Nathan but she said she wasn't ready for them to see it yet she understood and told her she was proud and so would they be, she spent her lunch with just Lucas because skills was busy that wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. After school Sam walked into the Gym and seen Skills and Lucas standing watching the team doing yet again more suicides she snuck inbetween the two and said " so Uncle skills do you wanna be my new nanny cause I don't want one but least if I had one I liked it'd be better"

Lucas just looked at her and Skills smiled in all the time he'd known Sam she just called him Skills to his face this was the first time she called him Uncle Skills and he couldn't be happier " you know I would if I could kid" he told her

" Sam I'm sure we had a conversation about this kind of thing earlier" he said giving her a look

" no our conversation earlier was you said I couldn't call her a douche or a fruit loop until I met her and I was also told watch the attitude so we never actually had a conversation about how if uncle skills was my nanny I'd be happier" Sam gave him a smirk

" your right we never but I can just call and tell Nathan your little attitude problem right there and I'm sure you were told he got one bad phone cal you were over his lap this weekend with no bob cats game" lucas told her

" oh that's playing dirty" she laughed


	13. the nanny

Chapter 13 – the nanny

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

When they got home Lucas and Sam had dinner and then watched TV together before the nanny came. When the doorbell rang Sam groaned and Lucas looked at her sternly.

When the woman came in she turned to Sam and said " oh you must be Sammy hi I'm nanny Carrie"

Sam tensed up only her family and friends were allowed to call her Sammy " It's Sam and hi " Sam told her with a glare

" Samantha" Lucas warned

" so this weekend you don't need to be here Carrie because Sam is away this weekend in Charlotte with Nathan and I'll be at the ravens game" Lucas told her

Sam didn't like the look the Carries eyes when Nathans name was mentioned she felt a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. " but papa who's taking me to daddy's game in charlotte?" Sam asked hoping if she called Lucas and Nathan papa and daddy the look in Carries eyes would go away but it never and it made Sam feel really uncomfortable.

" Uncle skills and me and taking you half way and daddy's picking you up half way" he said smiling because Sam just called them daddy and papa

" well I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself that weekend" Carrie said

" I'm going to bed night papa" Sam said again liking calling Lucas papa

" night Sammy love you, remember call daddy and say goodnight" Lucas reminded her

" yes papa love you" she said walking up the stairs

" goodnight Sammy" Carrie said not getting the hint Sam made earlier

" its Sam and night" Sam said shortly

When Sam got changed and climbed into bed she pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan's number when he answered she said " hi daddy"

Nathan was shocked when Sam called him daddy but he was happy " hey Sammy girl what's up?" he asked

" nothing papa said I had to call you before I fell asleep think it was to tell you if I like the nanny which I don't by the way she's a freak she doesn't get the hint when she called me Sammy and I said my names Sam and then she gets this horrible look in her eye whenever your names mentioned daddy" she told him hoping he'd listen to her gut feeling

Nathan was smiling so much it hurt his cheeks Sam had just called him daddy and she wasn't having a nightmare " Sammy come on give her a chance okay and you know what's going to happen if I hear about you being mean to her, I'm sure it'll all be fine and just think you'll get the spend the weekend with me" he told her hoping it would make her feel better

" fine but I'm not making her job too easy! When do you come home again so you can see what I mean about her being a douche" Sam complained

"SAMANTHA SCOTT enough understand me! What were you told about that word and I'll be home on Sunday with you for the next couple months okay now go to bed baby girl I love you" Nathan told her

" okay, daddyyy cant jack come over tomorrow please so I'm not bored! Love you daddy" Sam said

" fine Sammy but no trouble or you won't be sitting down for a month understand me! Tell papa I said it was okay IF he does, go to bed baby girl love you" Nathan told her

" yay! Thank you daddy night love you" Sam told him she was liking this whole family thing

Sam hung up her phone and fell asleep she'd speak to her papa in the morning about what her dad had said. Lucas had text Nathan telling him he was going to sleep and he loved him before he went in to talk to Sam about Carrie but when he reached her room he was fast asleep he tucked her in and kissed her forehead " goodnight princess papa loves you" he said and walked out.

The next morning Sam walked downstairs expecting to see her papa in the kitchen like every morning but no in THEIR kitchen was the nanny that Sam had decided after a 5 minute conversation with she didn't like what was she playing at. Carrie heard Sam and turned around " good morning Sammy how did you sleep? Do you want pancakes?" she asked far to sweetly

" My name is Sam and no I don't, where's Lucas?" Sam asked her rudely

Before Carrie could answer Lucas walked behind Sam, " SAMANTHA SCOTT! Stop being rude and Lucas? Really happened to Papa?" Lucas asked her

" was testing it out see which one I like better" she smiled at him

" and the verdict is?" Lucas asked her

" Like papa better" Sam smiled at him

" that's what I like to hear kid!" he said to her as he kissed the top of her head

" papa daddy said last night its okay with him if its okay with you that Jack comes over after school please" Sam asked him pulling the puppy dog eyes face knowing it only properly worked with her dad but it was worth a go.

" ugh fine Sammy but no trouble got it" Lucas told her

" jeez what is it with you two always thinking im going to be in trouble?" Sam asked innocently

Lucas just laughed and drank his coffee, Carrie was busying herself cleaning up and she turned to Sam "do you want a ride to school Sammy?" she asked

" ugh how many times my name is Sam only my family get to call me Sammy! And no I'm going in early with my papa" she said getting annoyed

" Samantha enough okay your one strike away from me calling your dad" Lucas told her sternly.

" it's fine Lucas honestly , sorry Sam" Carrie said

Sam wanted to say so much but she thought she could either spend her weekend in charlotte in trouble or having fun with her dad so she kept her mouth shut went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water , walked out the front door slamming it on her way out and sat in the car waiting on Lucas she planned on giving him the silent treatment all week.

Lucas turned to Carrie " I'm sorry Carrie Sam can be a handful at times suppose all teenagers can be though" Lucas said to her with an apologetic smile.

" it's fine honestly must be a big adjustment for her, she's so used to being with you and Nathan and your family , for someone to just come in to her life its going to be weird" Carrie said

" I suppose but it's still no excuse" Lucas smiled at her as he left the house.

Lucas go in the car and decided him and Sam were going to have a chat on the way to school. As they drove Lucas decided it was time to talk to Sam " Sam what was all that about in the house? There was no need to be rude to Carrie she was being polite! Now you've already been told about this before so enough okay your still grounded from the pot incident don't make it longer kiddo got it" Lucas told her

Sam just ignored Lucas and continued looking out the window, Lucas was getting annoyed at Sam ignoring him so he said " Samantha don't ignore me!"

Sam continued to ignore him she was annoyed he had taken Carries side its not like she was treating her any different than she had treated any new people she met she hated when her Dad and Papa called her Sammy when they first met but now they were her family they could.

Lucas was furious by now" you know what Samantha don't bother telling Jack to come over just bring yourself to the Gym after school and either get rid of the attitude or you won't be having fun in Charlotte this weekend because your Dad will just send you to your room" Lucas told her as they pulled up to the school

Sam jumped out the car and ran into the school she was furious how dare he what an asshole she thought she decided she wasn't going to talk to him until her dad was home because no matter what she did he would complain.

Lucas felt guilty for snapping at Sam he remembered how she even hated him and Nathan calling her Sammy at first but it was still no reason for her to be rude to the nanny.

After school Sam walked into the Gym and saw her uncle Skills he saw her and smiled, Sam launched herself at her uncle skills for a hug yeah she was acting like a 5 year old even thought she was 15 she didn't care she needed a hug and she still wasn't talking to Lucas and her dad wasn't here " hey shorty what's up you been missing uncle skills?" he asked her

" yeah being stuck at home with two asshole really does that to a kid know" she mumbled so just Skills could hear her

" Sammy" Lucas said with a smile

Sam ignored him " so uncle skills since I'm your favourite niece can we go do something after practice" she asked him giving him the eyes she gives Nathan to get her own way

" you gotta ask your old man kiddo if he says yeah we can play a lil one on one?" skills suggested

" well uncle skills I would but daddy's in charlotte and me and _LUCAS_ aren't talking!" Sam said putting emphasis on the word Lucas

Skills seen the look on his best friends face when Sam called him Lucas so skills decided fun uncle skills had to take charge " Sam if we play one on one we'll be talking as well so its up to you" he said knowing she hated talking

" ugh fine" she complained

" Lucas this okay with you?" skills asked him

" yeah Skills she's been grounded since her incident a few weeks ago so this wouldn't be a bad idea give us both some space for a few hours, huh Sammy?" Lucas said looking at his daughter

" RIGHT GUYS PRACTICE IS OVER" Lucas yelled

Lucas went home and left skills and Sam in the gym to play basketball when he got home he walked upstairs to his room and threw himself on the bed and thought about how easy it would be if Sam was younger.

Skills and Sam were playing basketball when all of a sudden Skills stopped and sat on the bleachers, " come on uncle skills" she said

" come sit down Sammy" he told her

" what's up uncle skills" she asked

" well you tell me kid what was up with the whole Lucas thing earlier?" skills asked her confused

" well its his fault he was an ass uncle skills! The nanny kept calling me Sammy and you know how I hated even when you guys did it when we first met so I told her countless times my name was Sam and she never listened so this morning I snapped and told her again and he heard and in the car he basically yelled at me saying if I didn't stop Dad would just send me to my room this weekend! And I didn't think it was fair she's a freak uncle skills every time dads name gets mentioned she gets this weird look in her eye! And even though I know this is for forever it's hard you know just being the foster kid" Sam told him honestly as she cried

Skills felt for his niece he pulled her into a hug " Sammy I know its hard kid but you gotta make the best of this nanny she's not forever just for this season I think, you may be pissed Sammy but think how much this hurts Lucas one minute your calling him papa next your calling him Lucas to be spiteful kid that's not you maybe the Sammy who first came into their lives but the Sammy I know wouldn't do that, I know Sammy but no matter what you're their kid and your my niece and your Karen Deb and Keith gran kid okay don't worry about the whole official thing we love you know matter what" skills told her he was desperate to tell her about the adoption papers for her birthday but after today he knew she'd prefer to know on her birthday.

Skills took Sam home and she walked in to see Lucas on the couch, she sat beside him and he looked down at her she seen the hurt in his eyes from earlier " Sammy you been crying baby?" he asked concerned

Sam cried harder " I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to call you Lucas earlier I was just angry, I'm sorry I was angry you took her side over mine and I was scared that you and daddy were going to get fed up and want a lil kid"

" shh baby its okay, you listen and listen good Sammy, yes me and daddy want more kids but when the time is right and like everything else we'll discuss it with you first okay you'll always be my baby no matter what age you came here at okay! Sam this if forever you know that now! What have me and dad been yelling when your in trouble?" Lucas asked his daughter as he held her tight

" Samantha Scott" Sam mumbled

" exactly Samantha Scott because on paper your last name may say Walker but to us you're a Scott and I promise that'll never change" he said as he kissed her head.

Lucas and Sam just lay on the sofa watching Tv but Sam fell asleep quickly so Lucas carried her up to bed and called Nathan to tell him about today and then went to bed himself.

The week flew in and Sam was half way to charlotte when the car pulled into the gas station car park. When Sam saw Nathan she leapt out the car and ran and launched herself at him, Nathan caught Sam and hugged her tight.

"well hello to you too baby girl" Nathan said laughing

"hey babe" he said as he kissed Lucas

When they pulled apart Lucas said " hey handsome"

" ugh I feel sick" Sam said making gagging noises

Lucas and Nathan laughed at their daughter they said their goodbyes and when Nathan and Sam got the apartment in charlotte Nathan called a pizza and decided it was time him and Sam had a chat " so I heard you were just a delight this week" Nathan said to her sarcastically

" yeah I was! Got myself in no trouble and was the perfect little angel all week" Sam said giving him a huge smile

" wow you really are my kid! I believed you for a minute there Sammy , but basically biting Carries head off and then fighting with you papa what that all about?" Nathan asked her

" Carrie asked for it I told her far too many times my name was Sam and she didn't listen and papa was being an ass he deserved it too" Sam said folding her arms across her chest

" Samantha! Don't say ass especially when your calling you papa that, Sammy what's gotten into you lately since the whole Nanny thing you've flipped and just not been listening" Nathan asked her

" cause the nanny's a douche dad she thinks she's my mom when clearly I don't have one well I do I have papa but I technically have two dads so she can go fuck herself dad I hate her if I wanted a mom figure I have grandma Karen and grandma Deb or aunty Haley so she can go screw herself" Sam yelled

" SAM! Enough calm down! Maybe she was just trying to be nice but what did I tell you about the word douche? Hmm and what was with all the cursing? What did I tell you would happen if I heard that word again" Nathan asked her seriously

Sam looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact with her dad " spanked" she mumbled

Nathan really didn't want to spank Sam but he knew he had to because her language was out of control lately " I'm sorry Sammy but your right you are getting spanked because of your language I'm doing this because I love you okay" he said as he pulled her over his lap

Nathan decided to give her 10 swats he put her over his lap and put his arm around her waist because he knew she'd try get off his lap.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

" I'm sorry daddy " Sam cried this was the first time she'd been spanked

" I know Sammy but you gotta accept your punishment kiddo" Nathan told her as he continued spanking her

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

" I hate you daddy" Sam cried she was angry now she was 15 and he was spanking her what the hell

SWAT SWAT

That was it over Nathan pulled Sam up and hugged her close " shh Sammy its done okay that's it" Nathan soothed her

Sam wriggled away from her dad and went to run to her room she was angry but he just pulled her back into a hug and wouldn't let go. After a while the pizza came and Sam calmed down but she refused to talk to her dad and this made Nathan incredibly annoyed he wanted to spend the weekend with his daughter but instead he had to spank her and now it was just silence.

" Sammy try pull the crap you pulled on you papa the other day when you stopped talking to him because it isn't going to work with me Sam and don't try pulling the Nathan crap either because that won't work either" Nathan told her

Damn her papa telling her dad everything! Sam just stayed silent and walked to her room slamming the door. Nathan sighed he had enough he walked into Sam's room and said " Sam you know not to slam your door so I'm just going to sit here until you learn to talk again"

Nathan sat on the floor against her door so she couldn't get away from him. Sam ignored her dad and kept on texting jack telling him how she got spanked and her dads and the nanny were douches.

After two hours Nathan gave up and left the room and went to bed and lay there not sleeping, Sam felt horrible this was the first time her dad had never come in to make sure she was asleep and she knew she had taken the whole no talking to him too far but she was stubborn and so was she her papa said that was their problem.

Sam couldn't sleep she tossed and turned and she knew that this was going to end up a night where she has nightmares, Sam stood up out of bed opened her door and ran into her dads room and crawled into his bed.

Nathan was shocked when he heard his bedroom door open and felt Sam crawl by his side snuggle in and mumble " sorry daddy"

"its okay baby girl go to sleep daddy loves you" he whispered

And just like that they were sorted like nothing had happened and they both fell asleep. The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, when they got back to tree hill it was only 2 weeks until Sam's birthday and both Scott men were excited they couldn't wait to make them a proper family.


	14. happy birthday sammy

Chapter 14 – Sam's Birthday

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

the two weeks leading up to Sam's birthday went in rather quick but in those two weeks Nathan finally realised the nanny had a thing for him because every chance she got she felt his ass and the night before Sam's birthday Nathan walked out onto the balcony that's connected to his and Lucas's room and saw her swimming naked and when she looked up and saw Nathan she smiled.

Nathan didn't know what she was playing at fair enough his and Lucas's sex life wasn't as much anymore but Nathan was in charlotte most of the time and when he was home he was spending time with Sam but Nathan was gay and the nanny knew this well it was pretty obvious especially when he had his tongue down Lucas's throat.

On Sam's birthday Lucas and Nathan went downstairs and made her breakfast " happy birthday Sammy" they yelled when she came downstairs and they hugged her.

Sam laughed " thanks"

"so Sammy everyone's coming over for lunch so go get ready and we'll do present with everyone okay" Lucas said

"okay" Sam said as she ran upstairs to get ready

A while later everyone came around and Sam was hugging everyone. After lunch they all sat down and Sam opened her presents, her uncle skills got her a Wii , grandma Karen & grandpa Keith got her a new iPod, grandma deb got her some new clothes. Everyone had given her their presents apart from her dad's " Nathan why don't you go get Sam's present?" Lucas asked him

Nathan came back and handed Sam an envelope Sam was completely confused so she opened the envelope looked inside it and saw it was adoption papers Sam looked up at her dad's and then the rest of her family she was shocked.

"so Sammy girl what do you say?" Nathan asked her with a smirk

" yes yes yes" Sam said jumping up and hugging her dads.

Skills smiled and winked at his niece then it clicked with Sam what her uncle had said the day she was fighting with her papa " don't worry about the whole official thing"

"uncle skills you knew?" sam asked him

" of course I did shorty we all did" Skills smiled

" oh that's playing dirty uncle skills remember the deal we had I'd tell you what they got you for Christmas and I'd help you get that female basketball coach.. yeah that deals off" Sam laughed

"Skills I wish I was shocked that you were going to use our daughter to get you a girl but I'm not" Nathan laughed

Lucas laughed " I don't think any of us are shocked"

That night the three spent time as a family they gave the nanny the night of so they could spend time just the 3 of them.

A few weeks after the adoption was finalised Sam's name was officially changed to Scott and she couldn't be happier.

Sam was un-grounded eventually but the first night she was un-grounded her and Lucas went to a movie because Nathan wouldn't be back until later.

While Lucas and Sam were at the movies Nathan got home early and decided to have a shower, when he heard the shower door slide open he presumed it was Lucas home early and Sam was at Skills when he turned around and saw Carrie he yelled " what the fuck Carrie get out of here"

She grabbed at him " it's okay Nathan I love you too we can be together now!" she said sounding deadly serious

Fuck Nathan thought I should have listened to Sam " no Carrie for a start I'm gay and I'm happily married" Nathan told her as he grabbed a towel and threw it at her and covered himself

As Nathan walked to the bedroom to get away from Carrie but she was closely behind him. Lucas and Sam came home early because Sam felt ill so after Sam walked to her bed Lucas went to his room and saw Carrie and Nathan in towels " what the fuck is going on" Lucas yelled

" Lucas this isn't what it looks like I swear to you" Nathan said to his husband walking towards him

" don't lie Nathan Lucas its exactly what it looks like me and Nathan are in love and we're going to be together" Carrie told him

" get fucked Carrie I'm gay and have a husband" Nathan told her still trying to get to Lucas

" both of you get the hell out! Carrie your stuff will be packed and sat at the end of the drive tomorrow if its not gone by 4pm I'll give it to good will and Nathan I don't give a shit where you go just leave" Lucas yelled

Lucas walked out the room and walked into Sam's room to see his sleeping daughter why the fuck has he done this especially now lucas thought he pulled out his cell phone and called Haley and told her he needed her.

Nathan got dressed and threw Carrie out he went into the living room where Lucas was and tried to talk to him " Lucas please it's not what it looks like I was in the shower and she came in I threw her out that's when you walked in please baby you've got to believe me why would I want her? I'm gay in case you've forgotten I married you! Why would I do it when our life is going so good?" Nathan asked him

Lucas turned to look at Nathan and yelled " go to hell Nathan, this is the same way it was in high school apart from this time it's not Tim it's the female version now get the hell out of this house and don't come near me or Sam again I want nothing to do with you anymore! Turns out always and forever isn't actually always and forever huh!?"

At this point Sam heard yelling and walked to the top of the stairs and listened to Nathan yelling at Lucas " you know what Luke that's a low blow you know nothing happened with Tim back then like nothing happened with Carrie there so don't give me all that shit! And fine if you don't want me in your life but you're not pushing me out my own daughter's life, that's her call not yours so I'll go but I'll be back tomorrow and we'll be talking about this! Always and forever still means something to me I'll always love you Lucas Scott!"

" you know what Nate come back if you want but I won't be talking to you and stay away from Sam she's had enough arseholes in her life without you being your dad and giving her another one!" Lucas yelled

At this point Sam had enough she ran down the stairs " what the hell's going on!? I don't want dad to go please don't make him go please!" Sam was sobbing now

Nathan pulled Sam into a hug and kissed her head " I'll be back tomorrow baby I promise I'm going to go stay at grandma's to give papa sometime to calm down I promise I'll never leave you okay" he told her

Nathan let Sam go and Lucas pulled her into a hug " I ment what I said Lucas always and forever" Nathan said as he walked out

A few hours later Lucas had gotten Sam to calm down and she fell asleep Lucas went to his own bed and cried what the hell had just happened in the space of a few hours he went from married to the love of his life and happy with their child to separated but he still had Sam and he knew that's all he needed to get him through all of this he had to be strong if not for him but for her.

The next morning Lucas was in the kitchen when Sam came down " morning Sammy"

" morning" Sam grumbled

" so I was thinking how about we do something today?" Lucas asked

" are you fucking serious you just threw my dad out and you think we can act like normal! Next joke if you looking for me I'll be with my friends at least they don't fuck my life up" Sam said to him with a bitter tone

" SAMANTHA SCOTT! Just because of everything last night doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that got it! Now you don't know the full story so don't act like you do young lady! You can go out but stay away from Nathan do you understand me I don't want him near you right now" Lucas told her sternly

" you have to be kidding me I told you all from day one that woman was a fucking whack job but no you all thought I was acting like a child! Okay so we've went from calling him dad to Nathan how does that work huh? Just because you've threw him out doesn't mean he's not my dad but if we're playing that game fine I won't go near him _LUCAS!_" Sam yelled she knew it was a low blow but it had to be done

She grabbed her back pack and left to go see jack she needed someone who had never left her. After she spent some time with jack Sam decided to go visit her grandparents because she knew they'd listen she was angry and upset before she even got in her grandparents' house she was sobbing. When she walked in her grandpa looked at her " Sammy what's wrong sweetie" Keith asked her

" papa threw dad out last night and he said I can't see him or talk to him all because that whack job nanny and then this morning he tried to act like nothing had happened and I flipped and he went from calling him my dad to calling him Nathan so I said fine if we were playing that game I wouldn't speak to him and called papa Lucas just to make him see how much it hurts, why did this have to happen grandpa everything was going fine!" Sam sobbed into her grandpa's chest

Keith rubbed his granddaughters back " shh Sammy it's going to be okay dad and papa will sort it out wait and you'll see, they'll make it up honestly and if not ill kick both their ass's until they do" Keith told her

Karen watched her husband with their granddaughter for a while before taking Sam over to the sofa and hugging her.

"what if they don't make it up grandma what happens to me , I don't wanna be sent away again" Sam sobbed

" sh Sammy you listen to grandma that'll never happen we all love you to much and they'll make up and if not you'll still see them both I promise baby" Karen told her

Sam fell asleep on her grandma's lap, Karen called Lucas and told him Sam was staying with them so him and Nathan could fight all they wanted without Sam seeing it because she's seen enough in her life without seeing that.

Lucas stood at the sink looking out at the back yard wondering how he got here a broken marriage and a daughter who thought he was the worst thing in the world, Lucas was ripped from his thoughts when the door close behind him show time he thought to himself.

Nathan took a deep breath " where's Sam?" he asked not wanting to yell or scream while she was in again

" she's at my mom's she went there after our fight this morning" Lucas told him

" why were you fighting?" Nathan asked having a pretty good idea why

" why do you think Nathan, now what do you want?" he asked getting annoyed

" in an ideal world my family back for my husband to believe me for my daughter to be in her bed upstairs asleep not at her grandma's because she's upset at us but right now I'll settle for you listening to me" Nathan told him

" yeah well in an ideal world I want my husband to not be sleeping with the nanny for my 15 year old daughter to be upstairs right now asleep and not hating me because I threw her cheating ass of a father out , don't always get what we want though Nathan do we" Lucas told him bitterly

" Lucas I didn't do anything I swear she came in the shower I thought it was you when I turned around and saw her I shoved her out the shower threw a towel at her and asked her what the hell she was doing , I ran out the bathroom to get dressed and that's when you saw us! Lucas please believe me I wouldn't do that to you I wouldn't do that to us and I especially wouldn't do it to Sam, you think I'm really capable of splitting up my family!? Nathan asked him

" like father like son as they say Nathan" Lucas bitterly told him

" that's not fair Luke I'm nothing like Dan! I've never once gave you reason to believe I am! So don't give me your crap Lucas you know I'm not like him because if I was would you be with me all these years! Huh?" Nathan asked him getting angry

"maybe deep down I do but I buried it thinking you were better than him! But clearly I was wrong Nathan! Just get your stuff and go stay away from us!" Lucas told him

" you know what Lucas I won't stop fighting for us, for all 3 of us to be a family again and until you take me back I'm not walking out on Sam none of this is her fault!" Nathan told him

" well your fighting for nothing Nathan and fine you can see Sam but keep whatever little slut of the week you have away from her do you get that or do you want it written down for you" Lucas asked him

" ill take Sam this weekend, and there won't be any little slut of the week around her because there won't be one Lucas what part of always and forever do you not get!" Nathan yelled

" the same part of our wedding vows when you said you'd never cheat and till death do us part! Clearly that was all lies coming from your mouth even back then Nate!" Lucas yelled back

" you know what Lucas have it your way ill go but I will never stop fighting for us even if it takes days weeks months or even if it takes 20 years I won't let you go Lucas Scott!" Nathan said as he walked out the door

Lucas held on to the counter with tears in his eyes hoping if he held tight enough the tears wouldn't come but they did " always and forever natey" he whispered to himself but he knew he couldn't go back he couldn't forgive him he was turning into Dan and Lucas hated Dan.


	15. family divided

Chapter 14 – family divided

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The next day Sam woke up in her bedroom at her grandparent's house. Sam was hoping the last few days were a bad dream but they weren't, she got herself up and ready then walked downstairs to the kitchen where she knew her grandma and grandpa would be. Karen and Keith noticed the look on their grandchild's face and knew today was just going to be the same for her until her parents got back together… if they ever did.

" Morning sweetheart" Karen said to Sam cheerfully while feeding Lily

" Morning kiddo" Keith said to his granddaughter

" morning grandpa morning grandma" Sam said with a sigh

" it's okay to be upset you know" Karen told her sensing she was holding back yet more tears and anger

" yeah I know grandma but I'm all cried out and now I'm just angry because if they would have listened to me when I told them about Carrie then none of this would have happened" Sam told her

" I know kiddo but you know those two think their always right" Keith told her smiling

" you can say that again! It was no secret that when I first came here I didn't want to stay that I didn't want to believe this was forever call me childish but I get a half normal family and I get everything I ever wanted and now look it's all fell to pieces! They promised me this was forever the three of us would be a family in that house now what? I'll end up with two birthday's two Christmas's and no doubt they'll get new partners and my family I had will be nothing but a distant memory and I'm still angry about papa telling me I couldn't see him! Whatever happened that night happened but that doesn't stop him being my dad! And they wonder why I never handed aunty Haley that essay months ago" Sam rambled

" hey kid slow down, now listen this is still forever okay! Me your grandma's uncle skills aunty Haley and Lily were all forever and so are your dad's they just have to see what it's like to be without each other and I can tell you that won't last long! I remember when your papa used to come home slamming every door in this house when him and your dad used to fight in high school and even when they came home for the weekend in college! Trust me they will make up in their own time until then we've got to wait…. And what did you mean by half normal family we are normal!" Keith told his granddaughter

Sam laughed " grandpa have you saw your dance moves and the list goes on but I just got un-grounded and I would like to be free for more than a few days before I get grounded again, but say they don't work it out grandpa? Then what?" Sam asked him

Karen laughed she knew her granddaughter had a point about the dance moves" Keith she's right about your dancing but they will sweetie okay don't worry and what essay is that exactly?" giving her granddaughter a look

" don't worry its handed in now, grandma I don't want to go home yet can I come help you in the café or go help grandpa at the repair shop please" Sam looked at Karen with puppy dog eyes

Damn those eyes Karen thought " fine but you're texting your papa where you are and you're going home after it you need to talk to him you've both had a breather now it's time to have it out… with no cursing and being rude" Karen told her

" grandma can't you text him! Why do you take the fun out of everything they'll be nothing left to say if I can't be rude or curse" Sam smirked

Keith chuckled at his granddaughter " no grandma's right you have to text him" he told her

"ugh fine you drive a hard bargain grandma" Sam said as she picked lily up from her highchair and played with her

Sam pulled out her cell phone and texted her papa " going to café with g-ma be home l8tr" she hit send and walked out the house with lily to the car

Lucas was sitting on a stool when he got Sam's text he smiled when he saw it was her but knew deep down his mother had forced her to text him so Lucas decided to bide him time and wait for his daughter to come home that night, he cleaned up and went to his office to write or at least attempt to write some more of his book.

In a hotel Nathan sat on the seat next to the desk he decided he would fight for Lucas to show him he was nothing like his father, Nathan decided this weekend with Sam would be time for them to talk and for her to ask questions about what was happening and if he could throw some fun in there then that was a bonus, but just now he was hungry and he knew he shouldn't but he went to Karen's café because he knew if anything she would at least listen to him.

At the café Sam was taking orders and cleaning tables, she liked working with her grandma it distracted her but when she needed time to think the repair shops with her grandpa was the place to be she thought but today she needed distracted away from her papa away from her dad away from anything to do with their old family life. As Sam was taking orders she never looked up from her order pad when she said " hi welcome to Karen's Café what can I get you"

" well is that anyway to greet your dad? But I will take a cheeseburger and fries" Nathan said smiling

Sam looked up and saw her dad, so much for being distracted she thought, the child inside her took over she ran round the counter and threw herself in his arms and yelled " daddy"

Nathan caught his daughter and hugged her tightly he missed this, he kissed the top of her head " I've missed you Sammy" he said

" missed you too daddy" she mumbled still not letting go

Nathan let her go and she went to give her grandma his order and Karen told her to take her break and go speak to her father. As they sat in a booth Sam's mind was rattling with questions but now wasn't the time or place.

" so you looking forward to this weekend?" Nathan asked her

" why would I be? Stuck in the house with an asshole… yep sure am" Sam said sarcastically

" Samantha! Enough you don't call your papa that you understand me! And you would know if you'd been home which I'm guessing you haven't … but you're staying with me this weekend" he told her

"great stuck in a room with another asshole" Sam mumbled to herself thinking only she could hear her

" Samantha I won't tell you again, don't think I won't take you into the back and spank you cause I will" he told her sternly

" sorry but can't help how I feel" she said not looking him in the eye

" well that's what this weekends for, so you can ask questions whatever you want" Nathan told her

" what I want? What I want is for you to be in our house, what I want is for you and papa to work things out, what I want is for us to be a family again! So much for this is forever Sam! Yeah right if this is forever you can keep it because you guys may think Sam's only 15 she knows nothing but that's where your wrong _dad_ I know a lot more than the both of you do! So excuse me for being a sarcastic mood little shit but considering I was told forever and now I've been handed not forever because you couldn't decide whether you were gay or straight and couldn't keep it in your pants! You know what papa told me you guys didn't want me meeting your dad because he leaks poison and ruins everything well congratulations _Nathan _you're just like him! And if you think I'm coming anywhere near you or that slut this weekend you're on crack! No way am I going to play happy families with you two! At least at home I can avoid papa but in a hotel room I have no choice but be near you and HER! So I suggest you go fuck yourself!" all Sam's anger was flowing out at once and she knew she'd be in trouble but right now she didn't care.

She ran out of the café as fast as she could, she text her grandma saying " sorry grandma couldn't stay there any longer with him there I've went to cool off can you text papa and tell him ill be home later love Sammy x"

When Karen got her granddaughters text she knew it was for the best to leave her be she text Sam telling her " I know it's okay Sammy , yes but don't so anything stupid I love you x"

She text her son telling him Sam and Nathan got into a fight at the café and Sam went to cool down she'd be home later. Karen looked over to where her son-in-law was sitting and she knew he was a broken man and she also knew he was innocent, Karen knew Nathan would never stop fighting for Lucas he always fought for him she went over to see how he was and they chatted.

Lucas got his mother's text and though fucking well done Nathan that's all she need is this. Lucas couldn't concentrate on writing anymore he went downstairs to watch TV and to wait on his daughter.

Sam ran as fast as she could to the only place that felt safe anymore the river court she text jack and told him to bring alcohol and lots of it!. Jack arrived and he knew by his friends face not to ask questions when he reached Sam she took the vodka right out of his hands and started drinking it when she came up for air she said to Jack " here's to living life Jack and not giving a fuck!"

It was 11pm and Sam still wasn't home Lucas had become worried he called his parents , deb , skills and hales too see if they had saw her but they hadn't so he had to bite the bullet and call Nathan he normally wouldn't have but because he was worried about his daughter she was his main concern not his ego.

Nathans cell phone rang and he saw Lucas's name appear he answered it quickly " Lucas?" he said

" have you seen Sam and I mean after your fight?" Lucas asked him

" no why?" Nathan asked

"because she's not came home and I know she was pissed about your fight and well she's not come home Nathan" Lucas told him holding in tears

" okay I'll come over and we can call the police" Nathan suggested

"okay" Lucas said

When they ended the call Nathan raced to the house not caring about the speeding ticket he was about to get all he wanted was for his daughter to be okay. When he got to the house he wasn't sure to knock or let himself in on one hand it was still his house too but on another he hadn't been living there, so Nathan just let himself in and saw Lucas on the floor in tears he rushed over and wrapped his arms around him.

Lucas shook Nathan off him " don't touch me" he growled

Nathan let go it hurt him Lucas didn't want him to touch him, " I didn't come here to fight Lucas" Nathan told him

" good because you're not getting a fight Nathan" Lucas told him tears in his eyes

At the river court Sam was still drinking with Jack when a police officer came over and told them both they were being taken home for underage drinking. "fuck I never thought this far ahead" Sam thought she knew she was in deep shit when she got home but right now she thought fuck it they can split up I can get drunk.

Lucas and Nathan were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa when there was a knock at the door they ran towards it and Lucas opened it to find a drunk Sam and a police officer at the other side. Lucas sighed in relief and anger Sam knew better than this. When the police officer left Nathan was standing infron of sam who was sitting on the sofa " what the hell Sam you know this was a complete and utter violation of trust! What are you playing at? Sam why are you acting like this? What the fuck's going on in your head!? You don't know how lucky you are the police found you and that your not lying in a gutter some place!" Nathan yelled

Sam never said anything she couldn't even make eye contact with her parents.

" DON'T IGNORE ME SAMANTHA SCOTT! This isn't going to be happening kid! Don't you dare think this is how it's going to be from now on you doing what you want and putting us through hell! So I suggest you start talking now what the hell was going through your head" Nathan yelled again

Lucas sat beside his daughter " Sam what's going on baby girl?" he asked her gently

Sam looked at Lucas and he saw the hurt in her eyes the abandonment , the anger before he could tell her he understood she jumped up " you want to know what the fucks going on up here do you _Nathan _ here's what's going on a few days ago I had two parents! Who I loved and they loved me now I've got one parent who's broken up and I've taken everything out on and I feel bad enough about! And then I HAD a second parent who I loved but now all I feel his hate because he decided he wanted to fuck the nanny! So there it is Nathan all of this is your fault so go fuck the nanny all you want because me and MY papa want nothing to do with you because you're a giant ass! No scratch that you're a fucking ass! And if you think I'm about to get stuck in a hotel room with you and your little slut Carrie for the weekend like I said earlier clearly your on crack! I want nothing to do with you! You made your choice you fucked the nanny not us! So go fuck yourself I HATE you! I want nothing to do with you and I will never ever see your little whore as a person never mind family! So go back to her Nathan and leave me and my papa the fuck alone! Or maybe I should call you Dan not Nathan…. Shocked I know? And before you point the finger my papa never told me this is Tree Hill jackass people talk!" Sam yelled and ran upstairs to her bedroom

Nathan stood in shock " what the hell just happened?" he asked

Lucas wished he could be in shock but the look he saw in his child he knew this was coming from the night Nathan was thrown out " you can't be surprised Nathan she's an angry 15 year old who's dad's just been thrown out for being a cheating ass! She's bound to be angry Nathan but she shouldn't have spoken to you like that I'll talk to her but maybe its best you go back to Carrie" Lucas told him bitterly

" I'll be back over tomorrow to talk to her with you she needs to understand I'm still here I'm still her dad, I'm still the same guy she screams for when she's having a nightmare, I'm still going to be that guy Lucas no matter how much she hates me and as for Carrie I've not saw her since you threw us both out" Nathan told him

" but you're still the guy she thinks ripped this family apart but if you feel you must come over tomorrow, yeah okay Nathan" Lucas said to him

" always and forever baby! Trust me I will fight for us! I love you Lucas" Nathan said

" HA! Trusting you is how we got here in the first place! I didn't want the stupid nanny neither did Sam you heard her she wanted to go to my mom's or skills but no Nathan had to be right! So excuse me if I don't hold my breath Nathan! Now just go my daughter needs me" Lucas told him and walked up stairs

Nathan left and went back to the hotel, he had to work quickly to get his family back before things got worse than they already were.

Back at the house Lucas called everyone to say Sam was safe, he took a deep breath and walked into her room the sight before him broke his heart Sam was sitting on the floor hugging into a photo of the three of them and Nathans basketball jersey he gave her " hey Sammy shh calm down baby girl you're going to make yourself sick and trust me I'll be sick if you are, want to talk about what happened?" Lucas asked her as he wrapped his arms around her

" I'm sorry papa I'm sorry I took all this out on you just because you were there that next morning I was looking for someone to blame and you were there, I exploded today at the café when he mentioned spending the weekend with him, I don't have to go do I? then I ran out and I know it was stupid and it was wrong but I did the one thing I knew I shouldn't and it was get drunk and pretend this all never happened, but then we got caught and well you know the rest! But everything I said down there I ment I don't want to see him papa! I really don't" Sam sobbed into Lucas's chest

" hey it's okay I already forgot about it and it was my fault too I shouldn't have said what I said, yeah grandma text me about that, yeah your right you shouldn't have but we'll talk about that later right now how you feel is all that matters, yeah baby I'm afraid you do have to go see him this weekend but he said he's not saw her since that night" Lucas told her

" I'll call grandma tomorrow and apologise she probably hates me, why can't you just ground me and tell him I can go! Please don't make me spend time with Nathan please papa please, yeah right and I'm an angel to live with" sam said

" grandma doesn't hate you she understands what happened, even if you were grounded you'd still have to go, hey Sammy hes still your dad baby you need to remember that, remember the day that photo was taken?" Lucas asked her

" yeah it was my birthday just after you gave me the adoption papers grandma insisted on a picture and uncle skills was making face behind her back and grandma deb caught him so she yelled at him and he fell in the pool because he wasn't expecting it and we started laughing" she said smiling remembering that day

That night Sam slept with her papa in his bed because she didn't want to be on her own and Nathan slept in his hotel room alone and wondered if he could ever get his family back or if they'd be a divided family forever.

" always and forever Lucas Scott" he whispered in the air

_**Please review…..**_


	16. family therapy

Chapter 16 – family therapy

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The next morning Sam woke up in her Papa's room and the events of the night before filled her hung-over head. "ugh hangover and now this how can my day get worse" Sam thought to herself. She got up and went downstairs knowing her papa was about to give her the riot act, she text Jack on her way down the stairs asking for luck and he said he needed some too.

When she turned the corner into the kitchen Sam saw her dad sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and her papa looking out the window into the back yard, Sam walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water when her dad saw her " Sammy" Nathan said and smiled at her .

Sam just ignored Nathan got her water and hugged her papa, Nathan was hurt he knew his daughter was angry but he didn't think it was this bad. " morning Sammy" Lucas said as he hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

" morning papa" she said still hugging him knowing in about 10 minutes her head was about to get worse when he yelled at her about the previous night. Nathan looked at the pair that once loved him and realised he needed to do something quick before they slipped away for good, he loved Lucas and he loved Sam they were all that mattered.

" morning Sammy" Nathan said smiling at her again

Yet again Sam ignored him and Lucas saw the hurt in Nathan's face and knew he had to do something " Samantha!" Lucas said to her with a look she knew not to mess with

" Good morning Nathan and for you information my name is Sam, only FAMILY are allowed to call me Sammy because they don't leave" Sam said to him with so much anger in her voice he really thought she could probably kill him if she wanted to.

" Samantha enough okay! Enough is enough I'm still your dad! So don't pull the first name and the you're not family crap because get used to it Sammy whatever happens between me and your papa your still my kid your still the same kid that will be coming to my house at the weekends" Nathan told her

" HA! You are kidding right I won't be coming near your house at the weekend! No let me rephrase that I won't be coming near you at all the only reason we're talking right now is because you're sat in my house! So you and your lil home wrecking whore can go fuck as much as you like and have more kids, and you are kidding right you're still my dad next joke Nathan dad's don't rip a family apart like you did you think you may have lost the right for me to call you that now do us all a favour and take yourself to your hotel room pack your shit get your whore and go far away from here no one wants you! Especially me!" Sam yelled she was angry

" Sam calm down! That's enough okay, he's here because he has something to say baby girl but he's right he I still you dad, so just calm down and we'll see what he has to say but Nathan you got to understand where Sam's coming from she's angry" Lucas told her pulling her into his side

" Sammy baby I'm sorry you feel like that but nothing happened with Carrie I promise you, but I thought we should go to family therapy one or two sessions a week all 3 of us and then maybe if you're okay with it Lucas we could do couples therapy" Nathan said with hope

" NO way! I don't want to talk to you what makes you think I'm going to sit in a room and talk to you!" Sam said

" Sam if I consider the couples therapy will you go to the family one remember baby I'm going to be there and anytime you want to leave we will okay" Lucas told her

" fine but I'm going for you papa not him!" Sam said

" okay go get ready uncle skills is taking you out for a while" Lucas told her

When Sam left the room Nathan was looking at Lucas hopeful about the couples therapy " don't look at me like that Nathan I only said I'd consider it so Sam would agree to the family sessions and there not about us there about her!" Lucas told him

Skills came and picked up Sam and took her for lunch " so kid how much you miss yo uncle skills while he was away?" skills asked her

Sam looked at him " A LOT!" she said

" that's what uncle skills likes to hear, bit seriously how you doing with the whole parents splitting thing?" skills asked her

" honestly? Its sucks Nathan screwed everything up! I told him I didn't want the nanny but he didn't listen, he's ripped our family apart and honestly uncle skills I can't bring myself to even look at him let alone call him dad and he wonders why I don't want to spend the weekend with him" Sam told him

" I know kid but at least try even if you go this weekend then he can't say you've not tried and if you don't want to go for you go for yo uncle skills" he asked her

" fine but I'm not happy about this I've got to go to one of the sessions on Friday then have to stay with him until Sunday! If anyone's looking for me this weekend I'll be at the river court!" Sam told him

" maybe you should take your essay you did for aunt Haley's class Sammy? Read it to them you know" Skills said

" I'll think about it, when does aunt Haley get back from tour?" sam asked

" next month can't come soon enough" Skills said deep down he was in love with haley and tried to cover it with all these other women

" you love her huh?" Sam said to him

" of course she's one of my best friends" Skills said

" oh come on uncle skills she loves you and you love her! Stop being a slut and ask her out! I'll make you a deal I'll read the essay to them if you ask aunt Haley out right now!" Sam said

"deal" Skills said

Skills called Haley and told her how he felt and she agreed to give them a go when she gets back from tour. After lunch Skills took Sam home and she told her papa she'd go to the therapy sessions. Lucas was relieved she was going to go to the sessions. The rest of that night was spent just the two of them watching old movies and just spending time together before the session tomorrow.

The next morning came all to quickly for Sam she really didn't want to go to this whole family therapy thing and she really didn't want to read this essay out in front of both of them and a stranger but her and her uncle skills had a deal so she had to. Sam got up and ready and went downstairs and saw her papa in the kitchen drinking coffee. " morning Sammy" Lucas said to her knowing she felt the same as he did.

" morning papa" Sam yawned

"you hungry?" Lucas asked her

" yeah I'm just going to have cereal though" Sam answered him as she took a bowl and cereal out the cupboard

" okay and Sammy just know no matter what you say in that room today there will be no punishment okay? And remember I love you" Lucas said to her kissing her head

" yeah I know papa you told me last night and I love you too just really don't want to be stuck in a room with him" Sam said

" I know kiddo me either but lets hear him out and then we can leave okay now if your done go get in the car I'll be there in a minute" Lucas told her

"okay but I'm not promising I'll like what he says" Sam told Lucas

" me either sweetie but we agreed to go" Lucas told her

Soon enough Sam and Lucas were on their way to the therapy session when they arrived they saw Nathan in the waiting room he stood up to greet them but Sam walked straight past him and went and sat at the opposite side of the waiting room away from him. Lucas gave Nathan a weak smile and went and sat down beside his daughter, Nathan sat back in his seat feeling like a broken man.

" Scott" a middle aged woman called out

Nathan, Lucas and Sam stood up and walked into the room. " Hi I'm Nathan and this is my husband Lucas and our daughter Sam" Nathan said to her

" Hi I'm Nicole so why don't you take a seat and we'll get started" she said to them

Sam sat on the sofa and Lucas sat beside her and left a gap next to the arm and Nathan sat on the other side of Sam, as soon as Nathan sat down Sam stood up and sat at the other side of her papa. " so why are you guys here" Nicole asked observing the family

Before anyone else could speak Sam said " basically Nathan thought we should get a nanny I didn't want one but jackass decided he knew best got one and got caught coming out the bathroom with her naked so you do the math and now he's decided he wants his family back after my papa kicked his cheating ass out"

" okay, Sam I noticed when your dad sat at the other side of you, you then stood and walked to the other side of your papa, and I notice you called him Nathan not dad care to explain that?" Nicole asked her

" well aren't you very observant! I got told I had to be in a room with him never got told I had to sit beside him! And because he's not my dad he lost that right the day he fucked the nanny" Sam said

" Samantha watch the sarcasm" Nathan scolded

" fuck you Nathan" Sam said

" Sammy come on kid enough please" Lucas said to his daughter

" okay sorry papa" Sam said

" okay so there seems to be some tension between Sam and Nathan what about you and Nathan Lucas?" Nicole asked

" yeah there is tension what do you expect when you walk in your bedroom and here comes your husband and the nanny naked with just towels around them so yeah tension is putting it lightly! I'm here for Sam so she can salvage her relationship with Nathan before its too late" Lucas told the therapist

" Nathan how do you feel about everything?" Nicole asked him

" devastated heartbroken I don't know I've lost the two main things in my life I love and it's my own fault because I should have listened and not hired the nanny but I can swear to you I never touched her I wouldn't I'm gay for god sake, all I want is my family back for my daughter to not hate me and for my husband to love me again" Nathan said

" HA! Fat chance Nathan! I'll never forgive you! And I'll always hate you! The first real family I had and you ripped it apart! You decided you knew best and thought I was being childish when I told you the nanny was a freak but still you didn't listen all of this is your fault not mine not papa's yours! So don't sit there playing the victim" Sam raged

" Sam you seem to feel a lot of anger towards Nathan, what do you mean you told him about the nanny and how is this the first really family you've had?" Nicole asked

" of course I feel anger towards him! I told him the very first day I met Carrie that she got a funny look in her eye when his name was mentioned but he never listened! Because I was in foster care until I was 14 I went to live with my papa and him and when I was 15 I was officially adopted but this was the first proper family I had because the rest only wanted the cheques every month whereas they didn't they put it in a savings account in my name for me for when I was older for whatever I wanted but it's not about the money for the first time since I was 5 I felt safe" Sam told them all

" Sammy I'm still here though I'm still the same dad" Nathan tried to tell her

" but Nathan you're not you made your choice to hire Carrie now you have to live with it because I don't trust you anymore" Sam told him

" Sammy what do you mean the first time you felt safe since you were 5" Lucas asked

" when I was 5 I was about to get adopted they were a great couple and they really loved me and I loved them but I never could bring myself to call them mom and dad so I never I just called them Larry and Martine but a few weeks after they asked me they had been having relationship problems and for the first time I ever witnessed Larry punched Martine and she threw him out for a while after things were great he'd still come see me and Martine would still act like my mom but after a while the adoption was stopped and he stopped coming and she stopped caring she sent me back to the foster home promising to come back but she never did, so when I came to you that's why else I ran ever since I was 6 and Martine left me I've always bolted before it could happen again but when you guys promised me forever and I wanted it to be but then that asshole went and ruined it" Sam was sobbing.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Sam " baby I'm sorry I never knew and no one's ruined anything okay you still have the both of us but just not in the one house, Sammy if dad didn't care do you think he would fight for you? Hmm he came booked these sessions for you so you could tell us how you feel." Lucas told her

" Sammy I promise you I won't let you go I'd rather you come see me every weekend and hate me that me not see you at all I'm not walking away I promise" Nathan told her

" yeah like you promised papa always and forever" Sam said

" me and papa still have always and forever but we just need to find a way back to make it stronger" Nathan told her

" from what I've seen there seems to be a lot of resentment and anger , is there anything anyone else wants to say?" Nicole asked

" yeah me I'm only doing this because I made a deal with my uncle skills" Sam said

" go on Sam" Nicole said

" well when I first moved in with my papa and Nathan, my papa's best friend became my English teacher and she asked the class to write an essay on their family but I never done it skipped a class got grounded bla bla but a few months ago she asked me for it and I was able to give her it and me and my uncle skills made a deal that if he asked out my aunt Haley when she came back from door I'd read out my essay here so here goes" Sam said

" when I was asked to write this essay I had no family to write about but now I do, you see my whole life iv been shipped around becvause im in foster care but then I went to live with Lucas and Nathan Scott and for once it wasn't about the money every month they got for once in my life it was about me. They wanted me not the money me and this was strange for me but after a while I learnt no matter what I did smoked pot caused trouble was just a basic bitch they would be there because they promised me forever, for a kid in care forever is something we don't believe in because we're promised flying pigs and cats but they never come. A few months of me living with them I started to believe it was forever until I heard the phone ring I missed it and it went to voice mail the caller left a message saying they had a new-born baby ready for the couple to adopt and before I asked questions I do what I always do and packed a bag and went to run but my luck I ran straight into nathan at the front door we had a few words but when lucas came home they told me it was before I came to live with them, then the same day in burst their family Nathan's mom and Lucas's mom dad and baby sister, it was that moment then that I realised this was forever they weren't going anywhere. I got really close with all the family even the extended kind like uncle skills who's actually Lucas's best friend and my aunt Haley who's Lucas's other best friend but it was then and there in the moment when my new found grandmothers hugged me I knew this was forever I knew then that this was my life now that I had parents that I had a family and this was my family" Sam took a deep breath when she finished and looked at Nicole

" wow Sammy that was great" Lucas told her hugging her

" Sam that was great I'm glad you read it to us" Nathan said

" that was beautiful Sam, but the question is do you still see it that way?" Nicole asked

" kind of I mean my grandparents , uncle skills aunt hales and papa are all still here" Sam said

" and what about your dad" Nicole asked her

" I don't know maybe he probably could be back in that story but he's got a long way to go before I'll even talk to him" Sam stated

" I think maybe this weekend needs to be focused on you and your dad Sam I know you've made it pretty clear you don't want to be near him but maybe if you guys had it out this weekend you would feel better, Lucas and Nathan I think you will need couples therapy and I'll be happy to do it even if you don't get back together you still have a child together, but all in all you made a big break through today especially you Sam, I'll see you next week" Nicole said to them

Sam walked out of the room and straight to the car to wait on her papa she had enough of the whole thing she wasn't ready to forgive and forget yet ….maybe she never would be.

Nathan and Lucas walked up to the car where Sam was standing, Lucas pulled his daughter into his side before Nathan said " I'll be over for you at 4 Sammy so be ready please"

"whatever jackass" Sam said she knew she had to spend a weekend with him made he angry

" Sammy come on baby girl enough now make the best of a bad situation" Lucas said to her as they got into the car

" I know but I can't believe your making me do this" Sam sighed

" look at any point if It gets too much ill come get you okay but not after a few hours Sam okay" Lucas told her

"okay fine!" Sam told him


	17. the weekend from hell

Chapter 17 –The weekend from hell

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

Sam was sitting on the sofa staring into space she was dreading 4 o'clock because then she has to spend the weekend with Nathan. Lucas hated to see his daughter so unhappy but he needed to make her see Nathan still loved her.

At bang on 4pm Nathan walked into the house to see an unhappy Sam sat on the sofa and a backpack by the door, he walked to the kitchen to speak to Lucas " hey Luke I've just come to pick up Sammy and tell you that Nicole has an appointment on Monday for us if we want it" Nathan told him

" She's in the living room, okay ill tell Sam so she doesn't make plans" Lucas told Nathan

" I saw her , no I mean the appointments just for us….like as a couple" Nathan said

" but we're not a couple though are we Nate" Lucas said to him

" erm well no but maybe we could be again" Nathan said

Lucas didn't know what to say or do of course he loved Nathan he always would but he was still to angry and didn't trust him so he did what he could think of " Sam come on kiddo time to go your dads here!" Lucas yelled

" Great" Sam said sarcastically

" can we just get one this clear right now Sam I'm still your dad so don't think I won't put you over my lap and ground you got it" Nathan told her sternly

" whatever Nathan can we just go so this weekend Is over and done with! Bye papa love you" Sam said as she hugged her papa

" bye princess behave please okay I love you" he hugged her tight

" bye Nathan" Lucas said

" bye baby always and forever" Nathan said to him

In the car Nathan was trying to make conversation with Sam but she was either ignoring him or giving him one word answers. When they got back to the hotel Sam threw her bag on the bed and sat on the chair texting Jack, for at least half an hour she sat like that not even looking up at Nathan, right that was it he'd had enough they were having this out! He wanted his daughter back. Nathan stood up walked over to Sam and took her cell out of her hands

" what the fuck Nathan I was using that" Sam yelled

" don't yell at me Sam and yes exactly were as in past tense now you're not! This weekend is about us spending time together so that's what we're going to do and cut the Nathan crap Sam I'm still your dad and the sooner you realise I'm going nowhere the better so cut the crap Sam I'm sick of it" Nathan told her sternly

" yeah well tough shit cause this is the way it's gonna be! You were the one who cheated! You were the one who's ripped this family apart! You're the one who promised my papa always and forever and now because you broke that promise he cry's himself to sleep every night wondering what the fuck he did wrong! So no Nathan I won't cut the crap! Your just full of broken promises and from what I've heard around tree hill so was your dad so you've become just like him a kid who hates you and you're an ass" Sam yelled

Nathan was shocked by Sam's outburst but by now she was screaming in his face he just grabbed her and held her in his arms tightly so she couldn't get away and told her " I'll always be your dad Samantha Scott even if you hate me ill just keep trying but you got to believe me I never touched the nanny baby girl I wouldn't do that to you or your papa you both mean to much to me to loose I'll tell you the same thing I told papa on our wedding day no if's nor but's I'll always love you, when I told your papa always and forever I meant it and when I told you forever I meant it. Sam I should have listened to you about Carrie and I swear to you nothing happened I would never do that I never want to turn into Dan Scott he's the one thing I never want to be, I won't give up on trying to be in your life sweetie"

Sam didn't know what to say this was the closest she had been to her father since the day in the café yes she missed him but she was still angry at him for everything so Sam did what she knew best " yeah whatever and I really don't care anymore Nathan I'm only here because I'm forced to otherwise I'd be with people I can actually stand" she told him

" yeah well that's a shame then kiddo because you better get used to your weekends with me cause I am still your dad and you may not like me at the moment but that's just how it is" Nathan told her as he let her go

" whatever jackass" Sam mumbled

Before Nathan could say anything Sam sat back in her chair and put her iPod in and turned the volume right up " damn it why did Keith and Karen have to buy her that" he thought

While Sam at with her iPod in staring at the view outside she felt the tears well up in her eyes maybe he was telling the truth maybe he didn't go near Carrie maybe he did care but she couldn't let him in again no way was she letting him in she let him in once and look where that got her, all these thoughts were running through Sams head and she needed them to stop so she took the earphones out and said " you wanna talk so lets talk but first I have two things I need to do first I wanna meet your dad and I want to go see Carrie"

" okay I'll take you to see Carrie but I'll talk to your papa about you meeting Dan" Nathan said

So they got into the car and drove to where Carrie stayed and they got out the car. Sam knocked on the door and waited for Carrie to answer, Carrie answered the door " Sammy!" she said in shock

" its sam dumbass and don't get excited im here for answers and that's it! You and Nathan ripped my first family apart so that's the least you could do!" sam told her and walked in

" excuse me young lady don't talk to me like that I am your mother now show me some respect and Nathan is your father so you will call him dad, no I ripped no family apart we are a family me you and your dad" Carrie said

" no I don't think we are Carrie me Lucas and Sam are a family, and no your not her mother clearly if you've forgotten she has two dads so don't give me your crap Carrie you know fine well nothing happened between us you wish it did but it never! Unless you suddenly grew a dick in the space of 30 seconds then I still wouldn't be interested because I have a husband one that I promised always and forever and a daughter I promised forever and I swear to god I will deliver that promise now I only came here so Sam could say a few things to you then we'll be leaving and you won't be seeing us again" Nathan told her

" you know Carrie you ruined everything this was my first proper family that stuck around that wanted me in the whole 14 years of my life before I met my papa and my dad I was just the pay check every month or the punch bag so thank you so much you ripped out family apart can't you get the point you freak my dad doesn't want you he's gay! Jesus are you that stupid or do you need sexuality explained to you! So stay the fuck away from my family" Sam raged and before she knew what she was doing she punched Carrie

Nathan grabbed his daughter " Jesus Sam did you really have to punch her!"

" well no but it sure felt good" Sam said not looking back and getting in the car

" I'll let you away with violence this once" Nathan told her in his dad tone

" you didn't really have a choice Nathan" Sam said

" when is this whole calling me Nathan thing going to end Sam? Because I'm getting pretty sick of it, I know your angry I get that believe me but I hate this way more than you do I've been accused of something I didn't do , I've most likely lost my husband and I've already lost you" Nathan told her

" it's going to end when I want it to! You're sick of it, fuck sake Nathan stop throwing yourself a pity party in the sentence all I heard was how hard it was for you and what you've lost and what you're sick of, what about my papa hmm? What about how he cries every night when he thinks I'm asleep, what about how he doesn't even use the en suite in your room what about how when he smiles it doesn't reach his eyes what about him Nathan?" Sam told him

Nathan was shocked yet again his 15 year old daughter had put him in his place and was correct he was throwing a pity party and not thinking about Lucas but that wasn't entirely true " do you not think I know all that Sam do you not think I don't see the way he looks when I see him the hatred in his eyes the disappointment the anger because I do Sam and I'm fighting for him I really am I'm fighting for all 3 of us why do you think I wanted the family therapy and the couples therapy hmm? But until that day when it all gets better I'm making the best of a bad situation and I know papa had to force you're here this weekend and uncle skills had to bribe you! You want to know how much that hurts when your own child doesn't want to even acknowledge you exist when you look at them and all you see is hatred and betrayal to know that they don't see you as that person you love anymore because believe me Sam the way you feel about me I feel a hundred times worse" Nathan told her

" now you know how Dan feels huh?" Sam told him

" yeah I kinda do but Dan's a different case and point Sam, all you have to know is I'm not going anywhere and I won't stop trying" Nathan told her as they walked into the hotel room.

" yeah well give up now it'll be a lot easier for both of us then" Sam said to him not looking up from her room service menu

" what do you mean it would be a lot easier now? Sam it would never be easy for me to give up on you no matter what you are my baby girl nothing will ever change that you could be a murderer and I'd still defend you and see you as my Sam the same girl who cries at homeward bound the same girl who likes to pour the milk in and then the cereal because she likes the noise when they cereal hits the milk, the same girl who no matter what time if she feels she can't sleep climbs into mine and her papa's bed and crawls between us the same girl who shouts for her daddy when she has a nightmare the same girl who can't go to sleep with an unresolved argument and that same girl who ran out the café that day because she was angry, upset and pretty much knew she shouldn't have cursed and that part of her hoped her dad would come after her and tell her it's all a nightmare and it was going to be okay, Sam I know a lot more than you think and I should have come after you that day then maybe you wouldn't have got drunk but believe me when I say this Sammy I love you more than words can describe and you need to start believing in that again because when I said forever I meant it and I'm not going anywhere " Nathan opened up and let it all out for her so she can see how he feels

Sam was shocked her dad had just opened up to her and she was speechless so she stood up and walked to her bed in the hotel room and lay there with her earphones in. Nathan sighed he really wanted Sam to say something even if it was sarcastic he needed his daughter to at least acknowledge what he had said so he left and went to get some dinner but when he got back he noticed Sam was asleep so he took her earphones out of her ears and tucked her in " goodnight baby daddy loves you" he whispered and kissed the top of her head

That night Sam tossed and turned having nightmares on Nathan leaving for good and not coming back because she had pushed him to far that he hated her that her papa hated her and didn't want her because her dad had left because of her, Sam woke up in a cold sweat she looked round and saw her dad lying on his bed looking at his phone. Sam decided then and there at that moment she needed her dad no matter what way she looked at it she loved him he was her daddy her and her papa needed him more than ever he made them a family because a family was no fun just two people he was the one she gave the puppy eyes to when she wanted her own way, he was the one she cried for In the night like a little kid when she had a nightmare. Sam needed her dad and her papa needed her dad and her dad needed them, Sam knew he meant it when he promised her forever and when he promised her papa always and forever, Sam jumped out her bed and ran across the room to her dads bed and launched herself on it. Nathan looked up from his phone when he saw Sam running towards his bed " Sam?" he asked

Sam snuggled right into her dad " daddy I'm sorry please don't leave me and papa I don't want him to hate me too I don't want to hate you anymore … well I never hated you before I was mad and stubborn and angry please don't hate me please daddy I need you" Sam sobbed

" hey Sammy calm down baby okay I would never leave you and papa could never hate you and neither could papa, I know your mad baby and well didn't papa say we were both too stubborn for our own good that's one thing you got from me kid is how to hold your own but you got the rest from your papa's the rest but baby daddy needs you and papa and that's why I'm fighting so much come on get some sleep" Nathan said hugging his daughter and rubbing her back

" night daddy love you" Sam yawned like a child

" goodnight baby girl I love you" nathan said

Nathan lay there for a while staring at Sam and knew they still had a way to go but they were on the right lines now he just needed to get his husband back and he would fight with all he had left for that. Nathan text Lucas " me and Sammy getting back on track she's snuggled up beside me explain rest tomorrow , booked couples therapy session for Monday 7pm I'll be there even if you're not , always and forever Lucas Scott I meant it then and I mean it now and I always will you and our daughter mean the world to me, don't give up on us Luke please I can promise you the world but if you don't trust me I can't show you how sorry I am for not listening and I'll make it up to you but you've got to find some way of forgiving me please I can swear on anything I never touched her, your my world Lucas Scott the parties basketball everything they mean nothing to me without you and Sammy I won't give up Luke one day all this will be gone the building the people will move on with life but the one thing that will remain is how I feel for you and that will never change , yeah I remember my wedding vows and I still believe in them but the question is do you? I love you Lucas" Nathan sent the text hoping to get a reply

Lucas was lying on his and Nathan's bed cuddling into one of the t-shirts that still smelt like Nathan when he got the text he read the text and knew then and there he was going to fight for his family and husband as well Lucas replied to Nathan's text " okay glad to hear it, okay ill go , it'll take a while to get back to always and forever Nathan and it won't be the same…..it'll be better and stronger, I know you would Nate and that's why I'm going to start fighting for us as well I've not written a word since that night it means nothing without the 3 of us together, I'll keep fighting as long as you do Nathan Scott because you'll always have my heart Nathan always and forever, of course I still believe in them but it's hard Nate especially when the odds are against us, I love you Nathan" Lucas typed and sent the text he knew he had to be honest with himself and that was the fact he needed and loved Nathan as much as Nathan needed and loved him.

All 3 Scott's went to sleep that night, all 3 with smiles on their faces for all different reasons they were close to becoming a family again and that's all any of them really wanted.


	18. couples therapy

Chapter 18 – Couples therapy

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The rest of the weekend went without a hitch for Nathan and Sam they spent time playing NBA Live and watching movies. When Sunday came Nathan took Sam back to the house he went into the study to speak to Lucas, Nathan leaned against the door way and looked at Lucas " hey" Nathan said.

"oh hey Nathan" Lucas said smiling but deep down he was still angry

" look I have a confession I took Sam to see Carrie…" Nathan started but was cut off by Lucas

"you did what! Are you fucking kidding me Nathan " Lucas yelled

" well it was either that or Dan because she wants to meet him don't ask me why because I have no clue so I told her I'd talk to you about Dan but she wouldn't let up the Carrie thing …. I think it helped her ….and she kinda punched Carrie" Nathan told him

" she what! ….SAMANTHA SCOTT GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucas yelled

" Luke don't get angry at her because it was my fault I should have known better than to take her" Nathan defended his daughter

" what?" Sam asked as she walked into the study

" you punched Carrie! What the hell Samantha! You know better than that!" Lucas yelled

Sam knew her papa was right but she couldn't help but wonder were her and Carrie related it had played on her mind the whole weekend " yeah well she said she was my mother! What did you want me to do! Say oh hi mommy and hug her! Grow up papa! I done what anyone would have done especially how she was saying how me her and dad are a family and not me you and dad so I done what i do best I screwed up okay!" Sam yelled

" wait what she said she was your mom? Okay Sammy I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled okay but you got to tell me what she said" Lucas told her

Sam told her parents what Carrie had said when she had finished luces turned to her and said " Sammy baby no matter what we love you and if she is or isn't which I don't think she is but if she takes this to a court room we will fight for you okay baby no one's taking you away not now not ever"

" papas right baby you're going nowhere she'll be trying to get to you but just in case I know its not the best but what if I moved back in….. I'll sleep in the spare bedroom just so she can't use us being split up as an excuse to try and get Sam saying she's not in a stable home" Nathan said

" yeah okay I think your right" Lucas said

Sam was still upset but she was happy her parents would fight for her if they freak took them to court and her dad was moving back in so everything was looking up.

Later that night her dad came back and put his things in the spare bedroom and her papa was in the other spare bedroom because since the night he threw her dad and Carrie out he hadn't slept in the master bedroom. That night Sam went to bed because she had school the next morning and she knew her parents had couples therapy.

The next morning she woke up and went downstairs after she got ready to find her parents in the kitchen they seemed a little on edge she knew they still had a long way to go but when her papa was standing washing the dishes her dad wrapped his arms around his waist just like he used to but unlike before Lucas shook him off with some lame apology.

When Sam walked in the kitchen her papa handed her bacon eggs and pancakes , he was still finding this weird and upsetting because when her papa was upset he either yelled , cried or cooked and lately he had been cooking …. A lot!.

" Sam me and dad have therapy at 7pm tonight can we trust you to stay in on your own!" her papa asked her

" yes" Sam said

" good because I don't want to have to spank your butt when I get in" Nathan said walking back from the fridge

" whatever looser, can we go now because I want to see uncle skills before school and see how things with him and aunt hales went" Sam said

" yeah about that how did you know and we never" Lucas asked her

" because I read people papa unlike you two and that was the deal he asked aunt Haley out and I read that essay out in therapy was a small price to pay to see uncle skills happy and not being a slut!" Sam told them

"SAM! Don't call your uncle a slut" Nathan scolded

" not like I'm lying" Sam answered back

" she has a point Nate" Lucas laughed

At school Lucas sat in his office thinking about this therapy session later on he wondered if he and Nathan could get back on track half of him wanted for it to be better than before and half of him wondered if it was worth it after everything they had been through were they really meant to be together was it worth fighting for, deep down Lucas knew it was he loved his husband they had been together since they were 17.

At home that evening Nathan and Lucas were getting ready for therapy and Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar doing her homework when her papa came down " hey Sammy can we talk?" he asked her

" if you want…" Sam said wondering where this was going

" after everything are you sure you're okay with dad moving back in and the whole Carrie thing?" he asked her

" yeah I'll admit it is weird him being home but good in a way and yeah she was making up crap she's a freak we all know that" Sam told him

" Sam don't say crap! And okay you know I'm always here if you need to talk" Lucas told her

" yes papa I know" Sam said rolling her eyes at him

Lucas laughed " okay Sammy I better get going but remember I love you baby girl no matter what happens remember that"

" I love you too papa but you not meant to save all that crap for therapy?" Sam asked him

" well I have enough crap to go round! And don't say crap!" Lucas told her

" you just did" Sam smirked

Lucas sighed and laughed" your defiantly your fathers daughter! No denying your Nathan Scott's daughter"

Sam laughed and continued watching TV as her papa left. Just as Lucas left Nathan came running down the stairs " hey Sammy where's your papa?" he asked her

" erm he left take it use are taking separate cars?" Sam asked

"looks like it kid, okay I've gotta go but I love you baby girl and the numbers are on the fridge we'll be back by 8" Nathan told her as he kissed the top of her head and left.

Sam waited until she heard the car leave the drive and text jack " they've left come ova"

Jack was at Sam's within 20 minutes. Sam decided they should just watch movies and eat junk food until her parents came home.

At couples therapy Nathan and Lucas sat on the sofa at opposite ends while Nicole the therapist observed their behaviour " so who wants to start first?" Nicole asked them.

" I will" Lucas stated

" okay begin whenever you are ready Lucas" Nicole told him

" okay well where do I start?" Lucas asked

" how about how you feel about everything?" Nicole said

" okay, well I'm devastated I had everything I ever wanted a husband a daughter and a happy life but now I'm separated my daughter can't trust her father and I'm stuck in the middle not knowing if I want my marriage to get back on track or if I want to just let it go" Lucas told her honestly

" Luke I didn't want this to happen believe me I wish I had listened and not hired Carrie but baby please believe me I would never touch her or anyone else for fuck sake Lucas I'm gay think you would have knew that considering we've been together since we were 17! After everything we've been through you think I'd do this?" Nathan asked him

" I didn't say you never touched Carrie but what am I meant to think Nathan! So what your saying if we hired a male nanny it would be different!? That what your saying Nate? Because if it is what the point in us being here!? Yeah after everything we've been through I don't even know who you are anymore! Your not the Nathan I fell in love with somewhere along the line you changed and not for the better you became like Dan! And I don't want to be married to Dan Scott I don't want my daughter having a father like him I want the man I married I want to be married to Nathan Scott I want that man to be the father of my children! So make your mind up Nathan!" Lucas said angrily

" I didn't say that Lucas if we got a male female or a fucking alien nanny nothing would have happened because I love my husband I don't want to be my father I didn't marry for money or power I married you because I loved you! The point in us being here is to find us again is to find a way back for us! Yeah maybe I have changed but I'm not the only one Lucas what happened to the fun Lucas the broody Lucas the Lucas I fell in love with people change as they get older Luke but we seemed to have drifted as we changed and not grew closer, I don't want to be my dad Lucas I want to be the man I was before the man you loved the dad Sam could look in the eye and not feel hatred for!" Nathan said just as angry

" okay so we've made a slight improvement today maybe we should try an exercise for next time you both do something you loved before everything happened" Nicole said

" I would but I don't think he would be impressed he's not up for it" Nathan joked

"do you have to be so juvenile Nathan she meant like me and writing and you and basketball" Lucas said

"yeah I know that Luke I was trying to joke" Nathan said defeated

" yeah well wasn't funny, I might see you next week Nicole" Lucas said

"goodbye Lucas" Nicole said

" thanks Nicole I think maybe we can get somewhere with your help" Nathan said to her

" you're welcome Nathan but just give him sometime he is obviously still hurt" Nicole told him

When they got home Sam was in bed and Lucas went to kiss his daughter goodnight and go to the other spare room he had turned into his bedroom now and lay on his bed, on the other side of the wall Nathan had done the exact same.

As both men lay there thinking they sighed " always and forever"


	19. getting back what we had

Chapter 19 – getting back what we had

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The next day Lucas was in the kitchen thinking about what Nicole had said maybe him and Nathan did have to find the thing they loved at first to find their way back to each other. Nathan came downstairs to see Lucas sitting at the breakfast bar nursing what he was guessing was his third coffee, " morning Luke, is Sammy awake?" Nathan smiled

" morning Nathan , no I was just about to go wake her" Lucas forced a smile

" don't worry I'll give her a shout, SAMANTHA GET UP" Nathan yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"thanks, I was going to make Sam pancakes …. Do you want some?" Lucas asked him

" no its fine honestly I'll just grab something later" Nathan said not wanting to cause Lucas any extra trouble.

"Nathan don't be stupid, I know you love pancakes and right now your thinking about covering them in syrup! Now sit down and I'll make them" Lucas said

" okay, thanks Luke" Nathan smiled

" you're welcome natey…. I mean Nathan , SAMANTHA SCOTT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Lucas yelled after smiling at Nathan

" I'M COMING! JEEZ!" Sam yelled back at Lucas as she walked into the kitchen

"Sam I suggest you leave the attitude outside" Nathan told her

" sorry …. Morning" she yawned

" morning baby girl " Nathan kissed her head

" morning sweetie" Lucas smiled

" what's for breakfast and why you two so happy?" Sam said

" pancakes and nothing why?" Nathan asked

"yay! And don't know you both look happier?" Sam said

" obviously your company kiddo" Lucas laughed

" yeah your papa's right Sammy it's your company" Nathan laughed eating his pancakes

" whatever" Sam mumbled eating her pancakes

" so what's everyone's plans for tonight?" Nathan asked

" I'm staying at grandma Debs!" Sam said

" erm… nothing what about you? "Lucas said

" nothing" Nathan told him

" oh well I can make myself scares if you want to be alone?" Lucas offered

" NO! I'd rather have company if you don't mind?" Nathan said

" sure sounds good" Lucas said

" I'll pick up takeout from the Italian if you want?" Nathan said

"yeah sounds good" Lucas smiled

" okay, right Sammy let's get going you'll be late for school" Nathan said

"ugh fine! Bye Papa" she hugged her papa and went to the car

In the car Sam wondered if she should ask how her parents therapy went last night but then she thought they might not want her knowing but then again they might so she just bit the bullet and asked her dad " sooo…. How was therapy?"

" it was …enlightening to say the least I think we got the main stuff off our chests!" Nathan told his daughter the truth because the sheer fact she would have found out anyway.

" maybe that's why you guys were happier this morning?" Sam said

"maybe Sammy but we still have a long way to go" Nathan told her

" so did use ever get round to talking about me meeting your dad?" Sam asked

"no we haven't discussed it but I promise once we're all half way back to normal we will discuss it okay" Nathan told her

" okay daddy see you tomorrow" Sam said as she got out of the car

Later that evening Nathan had picked up the takeout from the Italian place and lit some candles on the table, he was just waiting on Lucas to get home from work now so he sat and waited in the living room. About 10 minutes later Lucas came home " Nate?" Lucas yelled

" in here" Nathan yelled from the kitchen

Lucas walked into the kitchen to see the table with candles lit and his favourite Italian food on it " Nathan what is all this?" Lucas asked

" well its dinner for a start and then after that I was thinking you could maybe write for a while and I'd go do something basketball related like Nicole said …that's only if you want?" Nathan suggested

" Nate you didn't have to do all of this!" Lucas said to him shocked

" yes I did Luke I wanted to prove to you how much I love you and how much I want us! And if it means starting at the bottom again then I'll do it because I wanted to prove to you this is what I want!" Nathan said to him

" Nate I want us again too … but I'll only agree if…" Lucas started

" if what?" Nathan cut him off scared of what he might say

" If we play basketball together and you come in the study while I write because we need to spend time together" Lucas said

" I think I like your plan so much better than mine!" Nathan smiled

" thought you might now can we eat?" Lucas smirked

" yes god please I'm starving! "Nathan laughed

As they sat eating Nathan wondered how to approach the topic of why Lucas slept in the second guest bedroom so he decided to just bite the bullet and bring it up " Lucas I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me" Nathan said

" Nathan I've never not been honest with you" Lucas said

" why have you been sleeping in the second guest bedroom? Nathan asked

Lucas took a deep breath and then said " I didn't feel right sleeping in OUR bed without YOU! So since the second night you were gone I slept in the guest bedroom I tried to sleep in our bed but I just couldn't I just couldn't do it" Lucas was crying now.

Nathan ran around the other side of the table and pulled Lucas into a hug " Lucas I'm sorry it's all my fault I'm so sorry I put you through that and when we get back what we had I promise you you'll never have to sleep in the guest bedroom again even when your old and wrinkly and have really bad snoring habits" Nathan told his holding him tight

" I know nothing happened that night but I was angry and I made myself believe it even though I knew you'd never do that I don't know what happened to us and after all this it's my fault I tore our family apart not you I made our daughter hate you Nathan I'm sorry please forgive me" Lucas sobbed gripping onto Nathan

" Lucas listen to me okay what happened wasn't your fault or my fault it was that in the words of our daughter fruit loop douche's fault okay and tonight I'm going to pack my stuff and…" Nathan was cut off by Lucas

" no please Nate don't leave please baby please" Lucas sobbed harder

" wow Luke calm down let me finish I'm going to pack my stuff and so are you and we're going back to our room baby and all I'm going to do I hold you the whole night always and forever Lucas Scott!" Nathan told him when he tilted Lucas's chin and kissed him, Luke hesitated at first but then gave in because it felt so right so normal for them to be this way, that night Nathan held Lucas as tight as he could thank god tomorrow was Saturday and he could spend the day with his husband and daughter.

The next day Lucas and Nathan were lying on the sofa making out like teenagers when Sam came home " oh wow ew! Think I'm scared for life not what I want to see when I arrive home to find my dad's tongue down my papa's throat! Come on guys glad use have made up but y'know there is this thing called a bedroom so your teenage daughter doesn't see this stuff" Sam laughed through fake gaging noises

" get over here goof" Nathan laughed

Sam ran and jumped in between her parents " so did you guys think about me meeting Dan?" she asked

" we never really got round to it but I don't think it's a good idea baby girl he's poison and he's my father so I know what I'm talking about!" Nathan told her

" Nate maybe she should meet him and she'll understand why you don't want him in her life and I wouldn't mind gloating about how our life has turned out when he told us we would both be over before fall and that was when we were 17 plus maybe you guys can I don't know maybe reconnect?" Lucas said

" fine but listen to me both of you! You get to meet him once Sam and that's it got it? And Lucas no way am I reconnecting with that monster" Nathan caved

" okay" Sam and Lucas announced at the same time

The rest of the night they spent time as a family like they used to,Nathan knew then and there he got back what they used to have.


	20. the visit

Chapter 20 – The Visitor

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It had been a few days since Nathan had the conversation with Sam and Lucas about Dan but he still hadn't got the bottle to call him yet so he decided he would leave it for a few weeks and hope they would forget but knowing his husband and daughter they wouldn't, Nathan was ripped from his thoughts by his husband and daughter arguing.

" no Samantha end of discussion" Lucas told her sternly

" but papa please!" Sam begged

" whats going on? Nathan asked them

" I really want a pet preferably a dog but someone keeps saying no!" Sam moaned

" because I'll be the one who ends up walking it and feeding it when you get bored!" Lucas told her

" wow time out! Sam give us 3 convincing reasons why you should get a dog" Nathan told her

" okay well its good exercise for me , it's good for house safety and stuff and its cheaper and less annoying than a brother or sister!" Sam said matter of factly

" Sam you play basketball soccer and you go for runs so a dog won't make much difference to exercise , the house safety is a good point and where has the whole brother and sister thing come from?" Nathan asked because Lucas

" oh come on please daddy pretty please and you both know I've been dropping hints like bombs that I want a brother or sister and a dog … or maybe all 3!" Sam smiled

Lucas laughed " Nathan she's defiantly your child! " Lucas was cut off by the door bell

" yeah but she's your kid when she complains!" Nathan yelled as he walked to the door

Nathan opened the door and was shocked on who was on the other side

" hello Son" the person said

"Dan" Nathan gasped

" you going to invite me in?" Dan asked smugly

" what the hell do you want?" Nathan spat

" just come to see how my son is doing … it's been what 5 years?" Dan said

" DAD WHO'S AT THE DOOR" Sam yelled walking to the door

" SAM stop yelling!" Nathan yelled back

"DAD!?" Dan said shocked

Sam was now standing beside her dad " who's he?" Sam asked

" don't get me wrong Nathan but she's what 16 so if my maths is correct you had her at 7?" Dan smirked

But before Nathan could answer " I'm adopted dumbass so I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you! Dad papa asked whos at the door" Sam cut in

" who do you think you're talking too you little smart ass! Clearly your mom and dad haven't taught you manners" Dan said

" Clearly I'm talking to you, yeah well would be kinda hard for my mom and dad to teach me manners when I have two dads! Dad seriously who is this jack ass?" Sam asked again

" SAMANTHA ROE SCOTT! What did we say about language just the other day!" Lucas scolded as he walked up behind Nathan and Sam

" DAN!" Lucas said in shock

" well hello Lucas " Dan smirked

" wait this guys Dan as in dads dad?" Sam was shocked

" yes Samantha, I take it you came for a reason Dan" Nathan spat

Lucas could sense Nathan getting angrier by the minute so he put and arm around Nathan's waist and his other arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her into him

" wait you married him! And I came to see if my son had come to his sense's and married a woman!" Dan spat

" wow you guys were right he is an ass" Sam said

" well clearly I never, now what else do you want Dan because I was about to take my HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER out for dinner so if there's nothing else" Nathan said

" you really need to come to your sense's Nathan! And teach that child some manners!" Dan spat

" we don't need to teach OUR child manners because she has them but only for people who deserve them and I wish I could scold her for calling you an ass but that would be giving her into trouble for telling the truth! No go Dan" Nathan spat

" I'm dying Nathan HMC it's a heart condition I just wanted to tell you to get tested and I wanted to see if we could build some sort of relationship" Dan said

" you don't know how to use a phone you could have called my mom she would have passed on the message and I know about the HCM I was tested when Lucas and Keith were and I don't have it…. Must be because I actually have a heart! And you have got to be kidding! Build some sort of relationship with you the same man who made my life hell until I got emancipated and even after that! No way you stay the hell away from me my husband and my child and our family because no one wants you Dan!" Nathan growled

" fine I wanted to see you is that so bad! Nathan please son I want to get to know you again and your daughter!" Dan pleaded

" you know what's funny I should actually be thanking you because if you weren't such a crap dad I would never have learnt how to be a good one but if you think we will let you anywhere near our daughter you can think again Dan because your poison! Now leave" Nathan yelled

"DAD!" Sam yelled

" what is it?" Nathan calmed down and turned to his daughter

" I want him to come to dinner I want answers!" Sam said looking at her father with pleading eyes

Nathan looked at Lucas for an answer but he say the same thing in his husbands eyes that he saw in his daughters and he knew they wanted the same thing he did to get answers from Dan on why he hated the fact Nathan was gay and maybe to rub the fact they were happy in his face.

Nathan sighed defeated " fine Dan you can come to dinner but I swear one wrong word or snide remark at my life my husband or my child I will kick your ass and don't get excited I'm inviting you for Sam's sake not mine!"

" thank you Nathan " Dan smiled

" come tomorrow at 7 Dan" Lucas said knowing his husband had enough talking.

Nathan was grateful Lucas stepped in he kissed Lucas's head, Dan didn't know what to do with that so he kept smiling " okay thank you I'll see you tomorrow at 7" Dan smiled

"see you tomorrow Dan" Lucas said

" see you tomorrow" Dan said and left

Lucas shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"what did we just get ourselves into?" Lucas asked

" Excuse me I got us into nothing it was you two! So I have no part in this!" Nathan said

" he is your dad" Sam pointed out

" yeah and I'm yours so one more word outta you and you'll be grounded for a year" Nathan laughed as he pulled his daughter in for a hug

" cause that's fair" Sam complained

"it's as fair as you're getting it kiddo now go get ready we'll go out to dinner!" Nathan told her

" aw dad can we not just call for take-out I don't want to get ready please" Sam said pulling the puppy dog eyes

" yeah she's right Nate, I want to just spend time us 3 in our home watching crappy TV and eating take-out" Lucas said

" see you two taking each other's side now what's that all about! But yeah okay I'm going to change if we're just staying in then" Nathan laughed

" because papas my favourite" Sam stuck out her tongue at her dad

" yeah well I'll remember that when he says no to a puppy and you want me to help persuade him" Nathan laughed

" oh shit … no wait daddy your my favourite" Sam smiled

" SAMANTHA! Watch the language got it" Lucas scolded

" yeah your defiantly my favourite daddy" Sam said running to hug her dad

Nathan laughed " nope to late Sammy you decided your papa was your favourite, but he's right watch the language or you really will be grounded"

" ugh I take it back uncle skills is definitely my favourite…. I might ask him for a puppy" Sam said smiling

" whatever kid go help your papa pick the take out" Nathan said walking upstairs

Later on as they sat on the sofa cuddled up as a family Nathan looked at his daughter and husband and thought " no matter what Dan does I couldn't care I have the most important things in life right here … ah life is good!"


	21. The Dinner

Chapter 21 – The Dinner

Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

The next morning Lucas was sat at the breakfast bar reading cook books trying to get ideas for the dinner with Dan for tonight but everything he looked at just didn't seem good enough. Lucas wasn't really sure why he cared what Dan thought but he knew deep down Nathan did so everything had to be perfect for Nathan.

Nathan came back from his morning run and saw his husband pouring over cook books …. Damn his husband was sexy ….those biceps, that perfect ass… as Nathan's mind wandered he didn't know how many more cold showers he could take him and Lucas still hadn't had sex and it was killing Nathan but he knew he would wait until Lucas indicated it because otherwise he could put them back further and they just got things going again. Nathan quietly walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Lucas's waist and kissed his collar bone.

"what you doing baby" Nathan said in between kisses

" trying to look for something to cook for dinner" Lucas moaned

"hmm well how about I give you something interesting to do?" Nathan said

" how about our 16 year old is upstairs and will be down any minute and your dad's coming for dinner and I need to cook … rain check?" Lucas asked

" hmm good point and he's not my dad never has been , I'll hold you to that" Nathan said

" okay but when we're ready to go there again okay?... now go shower you stink!" Lucas told him

" yeah when we're ready I didn't mean to pressure you…. You never used to mind" Nathan winked

" yeah well I developed taste … what about chicken for dinner?" Lucas said

" oh is that right well I think I liked you better when you scream Nate oh fuck yes Nathan but that's just me …. Lucas give the man dog shit for all I care" Nathan said nuzzling Lucas's neck

" Nathan! Well keep complaining and it'll be a long long time before you hear that again…. Thanks for the suggestion babe but I'll make the chicken now go tell our darling daughter to wake up" Lucas laughed

" okay complaining stopped!, what why do I have to wake up our darling child why can't you it's so not fair… Luke she gets violent!" Nathan said

" happened to complaining? Like I've said before she's her father's daughter you get violent when you get woke up too!" Lucas told him

" excuse me no I do not!" Nathan said shocked

" do I have to remind you of when I first moved in with you before we got married when we lived in the apartment …. I tried to wake you up and you threw me out of bed!" Lucas reminded him

" umm well ….. I'll go wake up my charming child!" Nathan said running up stairs

" thought you would say that!" Lucas laughed

Nathan went upstairs and went into Sam's room he looked at his daughter sleeping and thought " why can't she always look this innocent".

Nathan sat on the edge of Sam's bed and gently shook her " Sam come on baby girl time to get up" Nathan said

" Sammy come on before I have to get a bucket of cold water" Nathan laughed

Nathan shook her a little harder " Samantha wake up" he said louder

Before Nathan knew what happened he was on the bedroom floor with a thud, Sam had kicked him off the bed " Fuck off " Sam said and rolled over

" SAMANTHA SCOTT WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BEFORE YOU END UP NOT BEING ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK" Nathan scolded

Sam jumped awake " sorry daddy" he said looking guilty

" its okay baby girl come on get up before your papa has a stroke with all this stressing over dinner" Nathan laughed

" so no spanking?" she asked

" no kid no spanking… now go help your papa since he's your favourite" Nathan laughed as he hugged Sam

" I wish I never said nothing now" Sam whined as she left her room

" yeah well your defiantly your papas kid opening your mouth before thinking" Nathan yelled after her

" I heard that Nathan Scott… and you will find that's you" Lucas yelled back up stairs

Nathan just laughed and went to the bathroom and had a shower. When Nathan was ready he went to his bedroom and went into the back of his closet and pulled out a tiffany's box and a cell phone box. Nathan took the boxes and went downstairs.

" hey baby …. What you up too?" Lucas asked him suspiciously

" hey baby …. Nothing why would I be up to anything nope not me" Nathan laughed

" ohh daddy what's behind your back is it presents!" Sam said like an excited child

" it sure is Sammy this one is for you" Nathan said handing her the gift bag

"ahhhhh it's the new iPhone! Thank you daddy!" Sam yelled excitedly

"you're welcome baby girl, think it's the least you deserve after everything" Nathan said

Lucas didn't know what to make of this Nathan had always be spontaneous but this was something else they usually discussed things before buying Sam new phones, laptops all the big things but Nathan was defiantly up to something.

" look who's getting spoilt today then kiddo!" Lucas smiled at Sam's face

Nathan smiled to himself the fact that Sam was so happy and the fact he seen Lucas's a little upset at the fact he never got a present so when Lucas and Sam were looking at the phone, Nathan wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed his neck.

" think I forgot about you?" Nathan asked Lucas as he showed him the tiffany's bag.

" Nate what is this for?" Lucas asked still staring at the bag

" because I love you" Nathan said

"oh my god! Nathan what is this!" Lucas was shocked

" well I was hoping you'd marry me … again!" Nathan said

"of course I will" Lucas kissed his husband

" Child in room!" Sam said laughing

" come on kiddo you can help me cook dinner" Lucas said laughing

" ah well see here's the thing I was going to go to Jacks and watch the game because well I thought you two would be making dinner and stuff today and plus we know my cooking skills aren't the best" Sam said

" Samantha Scott!" Nathan started

" go on baby but be home for 6 got it….because you'll need to change into your dress!" Lucas said

"WHAT…. No way fuck that I'm wearing no dress !"Sam yelled

" SAMANTHA SCOTT! Just take yourself upstairs young lady and wait for me because you're going nowhere you know better than to talk like that! And you will wear what your papa says got it! Now upstairs!" Nathan scolded

" Nathan.." Lucas started

" no Luke she was already told when I woke her up about her language but she decided to ignore it" Nathan said

" ugh I hate you! Maybe you should have stayed at that hotel and not came home!" Sam yelled and ran up to her room

" Nathan! Just because you're stressed about Dan don't take it out on Sam! One minute you're giving her a new cell next you're screaming at her! She knows not to use that language but she did! She's a kid Nate and she's still angry! Now I suggest you go sort yourself out while I talk to our child!" Lucas raged

" Luke.." Nathan started

But Lucas cut him off " no Nathan I love you but not when you're like this just because Dan's coming tonight you're taking it out on Sam I can take it Nathan if your took it out on me but not my child she's angry and venerable enough!" Lucas said

Lucas walked upstairs and knocked on his daughters door and went in, it broke his heart at what he saw his daughter face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

" Sammy come on baby stop crying" Lucas said rubbing her back

" but … he…hates…me" Sam said between sobs

" oh baby no he doesn't I promise you he doesn't daddy's just being a dick because Dan's coming for dinner but that's no excuse to take it out on you even when you do use that language" Lucas told her

" but he told me if I used that word again I'd get spanked and he was really mad" Sam was sobbing like a little girl now and Lucas was torn in two on one hand she knows not to use that language but on the other Nathan was being a dick and took it out on Sam.

"yeah he's right you should get spanked because you know better but he shouldn't have yelled at you like that because he's stressed so here's what going to happen you're going to get ready and go to Jacks until 4 then you can come back here and get ready for dinner and you and daddy are going to sort this out and you'll get you spanking because you know better …but Sammy you can't keep throwing everything in his face because we both know he done nothing with Carrie okay" Lucas told her

" can you not just spank me …. Okay" Sam had stopped sobbing now

" no baby girl I can't that's up to daddy weather he decides to spank you or not you may think you're a big girl because you 16 but sweetie your far from it" Lucas told her

" okay ….love you papa" Sam said hugging into Lucas's shirt

" I love you too baby girl" Lucas kissed the top of her head

Lucas stood up and walked downstairs, when he got downstairs Lucas saw Nathan sitting with his head in his hands.

"Nathan?" Lucas said

" what have I done Luke I just made my little girl cry and hate me all over again because of Dan coming for dinner why did I take it out on her, the one thing I promised her was I'd never be an ass I told her that part of her life was over but no I fucked it up, how is she?" Nathan asked

" she knows you didn't mean it but she knows she's also getting spanked for her language because she was warned about it but I told her to go to Jacks until 4 then you'll deal with her , Nate she knows you're not like every other ass in her life she knows she was wrong for cursing and she knows you were wrong for being an ass …. Nathan this is not the man I married now you better either find him and get his ass back here right now or you walk out that door and don't come back in it Nathan because when I said always and forever I didn't say that to Dan I said that too you!" Lucas told him

Nathan didn't know what to say he knew Lucas was right he knew he was an ass and turning into Dan and that's one thing he never wanted to do, he never wanted his kids to feel the way he feels about Dan about him. He knew he had to sort things with Sam he knew he was taking his frustrations about tonight out on her and it wasn't fair, Nathan was ripped from his thoughts by Sam coming downstairs.

" Sam.." Nathan started

" I was told I didn't have to talk to you until 4 so if my times are correct its only 2 I have 2 hours before I need to talk to you" Sam cut him off

"Samantha" Lucas said sternly

" you said so not me! I'm going to Jacks yes I know be back by for to get ready bye papa" Sam said

" bye Sammy" Lucas said

" bye kiddo" Nathan said

" bye!" Sam said looking at Nathan

When Sam left Nathan went upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed he looked around him and wondered how he got here, how he ended up with a teenage daughter who at this point in time would happily trade him in for someone else … at this point in time she would most likely happily trade him for Dan!, Nathan and Sam had never really spoken about her past and maybe it was time they did because Nathan felt her guard going back up especially with him and he knew if that happened there was no way he was getting her back.

Lucas was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard Nathan come back downstairs without a word Lucas stayed facing the opposite way and Nathan came up and wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and kissed his neck

" I'm sorry for everything lately not just today the past few months but believe me when I say I will never be Dan Scott, the man you married is on his way back Luke you might need to help me get him back but he will come back and the dad Sam knows will be back tonight I can promise you that I've decided to have a talk with her when she gets back" Nathan spilled

" actions speak louder than words Nathan, I can't help you that's something you gotta do on your own and I don't blame Sam if she doesn't listen to you Nathan because frankly you've been an ass! Fair enough spank her for her language but don't take your frustrations out on her, if you ever do that to her again Nathan I won't think twice about packing you bags for you because she came from a place where people taking their frustration out on you meant violence and I know you would never hit her Nathan but she comes first no matter how much I love you Sam comes first she'll always be my baby I don't care if she became my child when she was 15 she's my baby Nathan!" Lucas told him

" Lucas I would never hit her! And ill never take my frustration out on her again or you! Your both what keeps me going! Lucas she's my baby too! I don't care either the way I see it when we have more kids and someone asks me who was your first baby I'll say Sam because when she came here she was a scared 15 year old and now she's my 16 year old daughter who will always be my baby even if I didn't get her until she was 15 , god Luke how many reporters have I nearly got into fights with because they write " Nathan Scott's adopted child Samantha" no she's not my " adopted child" she's my child! And your my husband and I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together forever." Nathan felt exhausted after letting all that out

"maybe you should tell her all this Nathan! She gets the same look in her eyes I used to when we thought Dan was my father and I saw him with you and Deb the fact I didn't belong! And I don't ever want my daughter to feel like that Nathan because she does belong here!" Lucas said

" baby Dan was an ass when he thought you were his son … thank god you're not! You didn't miss much trust me! I've never seen that look maybe because I'm to busy yelling at her when she's wrong." Nathan said

" maybe baby but she loves you and you need to make this right so when she comes in at 4 she's going straight to her room to wait on you she knows that and then after that it's up to you when you go up but make this right Nathan! Lucas said

" don't worry I will!" Nathan said kissing Lucas's neck

" good now fuck off until later I'm busy" Lucas laughed

" only if I get to fuck you later" Nathan whispered in a husky voice

" Nathan" Lucas whimpered

" deal?" Nathan asked

"maybe" Lucas told him

When Nathan left Lucas to get on with dinner he went to watch TV before he knew it at 4pm Sam was in the house slamming the front door closed " papa I'll be upstairs" Sam called to Lucas

" okay sweetie but stop slamming doors!" Lucas yelled back

Nathan sat there he took a deep breath and then thought to himself " show time". Nathan walked upstairs and up to Sam's door he knocked and waited when Sam eventually shouted "come in"

Nathan opened the door and went in before Nathan could say anything Sam had got in there first and said " wow! It knows how to knock! Gold star!"

" don't be a smart ass Samantha or you'll find your little butt sorer than it's going to be understand me! Now you may be pissed off at me right now and who can blame you I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you because it wasn't fair and I know that so for that I'm sorry, but your language is something else young lady and you know better than that! Now no matter what you say or what you do Sam you'll always be my baby girl okay so don't think I would ever give up on you" Nathan said

" whatever can you just spank me and go because we both know that's what you came to do" Sam said

" that's what I mean Samantha the smartass mouth there it is again yes you're getting spanked but we are going to talk first you got that! Now today I realised something that the only times we've really spoken the last few months is me yelling at you and Sam I don't want us to have that relationship I want you to be able to come to me with anything!" Nathan told her

" yeah well it's hard being the adopted kid!" Sam mumbled

" dear god Sam I though we got over this months ago! Now listen and listen good okay I couldn't tell you how many times I've been dragged away from fighting with reporters or how many papers I've threatened to sue because they've written " Nathans Scott's adopted daughter Sam" yes Sam your adopted but believe me when I say adopted or not you are my child and I won't stand for people saying anything other than your my child do you think they write " Nathan Scott biological child of Dan Scott" no because their looking for things to pick at Sam so what your adopted big deal! I'll say it now and I'll say it again you'll always be my baby even though you became my child when you were 15! If I could of id have adopted you sooner but I couldn't because I'd have been 7 and I'm sure there's rules against 7 year olds adopting babies! But Sam this acting out the smart ass attitude the bad language it's gotta stop" Nathan told her

Sam had tears in her eyes her dad had just made everything seem so much better in one big speech, Sam walked up to her dad and hugged him and started crying " I'm sorry daddy"

" shh It's okay baby girl" he said calming her down and rubbing her back

After a while Sam calmed down and Nathan Sat on her bed, Sam knew what was coming next her ass was about to spanked and she knew she deserved it because she knew better not to use that word but she was a teenager, so Sam did what she did best and stayed rooted to where she was.

" Sam come here please" Nathan said in a calm voice

Sam shook her head

" Samantha come here please" Nathan said more sternly

Sam knew he meant business so she tried to bargain " how about we bypass the spanking and I'm grounded for life?"

" how about you get over here" Nathan told her

Sam knew there was no use so she walked over to her dad and he pulled her across his lap. " damn shoulda wore jeans today not legging" Sam thought to herself

" I'm doing this because I love you Sammy" Nathan told her

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

" ahhhhh daddy stop I'm sorry I'll be good" Sam cried

" just a few more kiddo!" Nathan told her

A minute later and Sam was sobbing Nathan pulled him daughter to sit up on his lap and cradled her " sh baby girl it's done now you were brave!" Nathan told her

After Sam had calmed down she tuned to Nathan and said " I'm sorry I told you I wished you never came home I didn't mean it"

Nathan looked down at his daughter who was on his lap like a 5 year old he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back " I know baby girl and I'm sorry for taking my frustration about tonight out on you I shouldn't have but you know better than to use that kind of language so how about you get changed and meet me in the drive way and we'll play basketball?"

Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree it had felt like forever since they had played basketball just the two of them " okay" said jumping from her bed and sprinting to her dresser

Nathan laughed " okay kiddo I'll meet you in the kitchen"

Nathan walked downstairs and kissed his husband, Lucas smiled at Nathan knowing everything was sorted between him and Sam

" me and Sam are going to play basketball in the drive for a while" Nathan smiled

" Sam and I but yeah okay" Lucas corrected

" and that's why you're the teacher! Let's hope I get papa's English skills " Sam laughed coming downstairs

" hey! I have good English skills" Nathan said

" yeah whatever dad don't give up the day job" Sam teased

Nathan laughed she was defiantly his child " whatever you lets go drive way and I'll show what my day job pays for!"

"okay ..loser!" Sam laughed running out of the house

" she gets more like you daily Nathan …it's scary!" Lucas laughed

" HA everyone's the comedian!" Nathan said sarcastically walking into the driveway

Nathan and Sam where in the driveway playing basketball when Dan walked up the driveway smiling when Nathan saw him he turned to Sam and said " right kiddo time up go get changed and stuff ask papa where my ralph lauren shirt is please the blue one"

" ugh dad! 5 more minutes please!" Sam whined

" Sam I said times up don't make me ask you again to go in the house" Nathan said sternly

"ugh fine!" Sam said running towards the house

" attitude Samantha!" Nathan yelled after her

" hello son" Dan said

" Dan" Nathan nodded

" I didn't mean to interrupt your game" Dan said

"no its fine I never realised how late it was … time flies when you're having fun with the kids and all that!" Nathan said

" yeah" Dan said

" come in Lucas is finishing up dinner I think I'll just have a quick shower and make sure Sam's not asleep!" Nathan said forcing a smile

" okay , why would she be asleep?" Dan asked

" because she is Lucas's child he loves to sleep! It's a struggle getting them both up at noon on a Saturday!" Nathan said

" oh" Dan laughed

As they walk in the house Nathan heard Sam and Lucas arguing

" ugh you're an ass papa you know that!" Sam yelled

" SAMANTHA SCOTT! Apologise to your papa right now before you spend the next month with no cell phone no iPod no laptop no TV and no freedom! You know better than this!" Nathan said sternly

" sorry" Sam said

" good now go to your room!" Nathan told her

Sam stormed upstairs in a mood

" I told you she was your daughter Nathan!" Lucas laughed

" oh yeah she's my daughter when she can't behave! Love you too Luke!" Nathan said sarcastically

" Go shower Nate you stink! Dan would you like a drink?" Lucas asked politely

" good to know where my daughter got her bluntness from huh!" Nathan laughed walking upstairs

" yes please Lucas" Dan said

" wine, beer, water, juice?" Lucas asked

" wine please" Dan said

" okay come take a seat dinner won't be long "Lucas smiled

" thank you ….. so how long ago did you adopt Sam?" Dan asked

" 9 months Sam's lived with us all together … she was adopted about 2 months into living here, but we don't see Sam as adopted she's out child no matter what … Nathan flips when the press write " Nathan Scott's adopted child" because we don't see her as adopted we see her as ours" Lucas explained

" I understand that …. How did you both meet Sam?" Dan asked

" well I coach the ravens and I was on detention duty and Sam was in detention she was being her usual smart ass sarcastic self but when I came home complaining about how teenagers were all smartass's Nathan said well I'll tell the social worker not to bring our teenage daughter then I was totally confused until Nathan explained it all but we had no idea it was Sam until she turned up at the door with the social worker and aside from marrying Nathan that was the best day of my life!" Lucas told him honestly knowing Dan was only acting polite

" wow that's some story strange how things happen don't you think ?" Dan said

" yeah if you'd have asked me when I was 17 if me and Nathan would be married with a teenager I'd have called you a liar" Lucas said

" if someone had told me my son would be married to a man I'd have called them a liar" Dan said

" yeah well looks like they wouldn't be huh? NATHAN SAMANTHA DINNER!" Lucas said

"COMING" Nathan and Sam yelled in unison

As they were coming downstairs Sam and Nathan were arguing " Sam I said no okay end of conversation" Nathan said

" ugh but dad please!" Sam whined

" no Samantha end of discussion" Nathan said sternly

" what's going on you two?" Lucas asked

" Dads being a dick and not letting me go to the concert at Tric tonight" Sam complained

" Sam language! And I agree with your dad no you forget grandma owns that place and I know what goes on so no okay" Lucas told her

" ugh I hate you both!" Sam said

" we love you too not park your butt at the table" Nathan said

Dan sat at the table smiling awkwardly " this looks great Lucas"

" thanks Dan , well guys dig in" Lucas said

As everyone awkwardly chatted over dinner Sam decided to ask " So Dan why don't you like my dad being gay?"

" Sam" Lucas and Nathan said in shock

" no its fine, it doesn't bother me anymore but every parent has a dream for their child and this wasn't my dream for Nathan" Dan said

" why? He's your son should you not love him no matter what just because he didn't fit into the dream you planned for him, if I ever begin to feel about my dad the way he feels about you then I know it would kill him but you don't care you just came here to cause trouble I heard you at the door " I came to see if my son came to his senses and married a woman" you already my parents were married so why did you really come here huh? Cause I've been to enough foster homes to know who's genuine and who's not and you're not!" Sam said looking right at Dan

" Samantha enough!" Lucas said to her sternly

" no honestly she's got questions and I have to answer them, Sam I used to be a bad person I used to run your dad ragged playing basketball, belittling him telling him he wasn't good enough forcing my dream onto him so when everything happened and he started dating Lucas this wasn't my idea of life for him so I was an ass for no reason and that person came back when you dad opened the door today but I have changed I want to get to know you and my son again but I need you to give me that chance" Dan explained

Lucas didn't know why but some reason he felt sorry for Dan he lost everything now he was being given hell from Sam.

" yeah well you've no chance with me but Sam its up to you if you want him in your life" Nathan told her

" I kinda do want to get to know him" Sam said

And with that Dan left after dessert and coffee, Nathan and Lucas explained to Sam more why Nathan wants nothing to with Dan and she accepted it even if she didn't understand.

As Nathan and Lucas lay in bed Lucas turned t Nathan and said " Maybe we're going to live a normal life for once no drama"

Nathan laughed at Lucas " yeah keep dreaming baby"


	22. trouble is never far

Chapter 22 – Trouble Is Never Far  
Disclaimer – I don't own one tree hill

It had been a few days since Dan had been for dinner and everything in the Scott house was normal… for once. Nathan woke up and looked at the clock 6:30 it read Nathan looked down at the mass of blonde hair on his chest he smiled and wondered how he got so lucky. Nathan knew he had to get up because he had a lot to do that day but the fact it was going to take him most likely over an hour to wake up Sam. Nathan kissed the top of his husbands head and slipped out of bed. As he walked along the hall to his daughter's room he heard a loud bang coming from her bedroom Nathan panicked and ran towards her bedroom he pushed the door open.  
" Sam you okay?" he said as he ran into the room to come face to face with a drunk Sam.  
" yeah I'm fine daddy" Sam giggled  
" Samantha!" Nathan said sternly  
" Daddy!" Sam said mimicking his tone  
"are you drunk?" Nathan asked her knowing the answer  
"nooo of course not daddy" Sam giggled  
" don't play games Samantha! You're in enough trouble as it is for sneaking out and being drunk! What the hell Sam you were told no about Tric and don't deny it young lady because so help me god ill spank your butt and you won't see the outside world apart from school until your 40! What are you playing at Sam?" Nathan raged  
Sam knew she was in trouble she had never seen her dad this angry apart from the two occasions before when she first moved in and tried to run and when she came home stoned " shit" she thought to herself.  
Lucas heard his husband yelling so he ran to Sam's room " what's going on?" he asked  
Nathan was fuming at this point " Ask your daughter because right now I need to go downstairs and calm down! She snuck out last night and when I came to wake her up this morning I heard a bang so I ran in ere to make sure she was okay and what do I find her sneaking back in DRUNK! The banging noise was Sam attempting to sneak back in her window but she fell!" Nathan raged  
" SAMANTHA ROE SCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT! YOU WERE TOLD NO FOR A REASON AND THIS IS EXACTLY IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE READY TO GROW UP WHEN CLEARLY YOUNG LADY YOUR NOT! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO BED AND SLEEP IT OFF AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP WE WILL TALK!" Lucas yelled  
Nathan saw the tears form in Sam's eyes he wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it was okay but her knew he couldn't he was angry he wanted to know why they had ended up back at square one with Sam. Nathan walked downstairs to make coffee when he heard his husband coming into the kitchen Nathan turned and wrapped his arms around his husband.  
" you okay Luke?" Nathan asked resting his chin on his husbands head  
" am I okay? Are you serious Nathan my daughter just came through her window drunk and I feel like im back at square and wondering when if i'll ever have a normal life" Lucas told him  
" Luke as angry as i am at her all teenagers do this kind of thing and for the normal life hate to tell you but we are never going to have one of them" Nathan laughed  
" Not all teenagers do that kind of thing me and Haley never!" Lucas argued  
" case and point Luke you two were geeks me on the other hand i used to do this all the time" Nathan Laughed  
" shut up we weren't geeks! and great looks like ill be raising Nathan the second!" Lucas raged  
" Low blow Lucas! you know the reason i acted like that so don't throw it back in my face! and no one said we were raising Nathan the second! she's a kid she's going to do stuff like this!" Nathan yelled as he walked out the kitchen  
" yeah well your still an ass and your sleeping on the sofa!" Lucas yelled back  
" was planning on it!"Nathan told him  
Sam was lying in bed listening to her parents fighting knowing it was about her and it was her fault why did she have to screw everything up they had just got back on track and now she was wrecking it all over again.  
Lucas stood in his kitchen looking out the window towards the pool wondering when the hell his life became so full of anger heartache and shouting matches he knew raising a teenager would be difficult but he always thought Nathan would make it all easier considering he was still practically one at times but all they had done since their dinner with Dan was argue he sometimes wondered over the past few days if it was all worth it if maybe he would be better packing his and Sam's bags and taking the car and driving far away from Tree Hill, as he walked through his kitchen and into his living room he saw his husband lying on his side on the sofa he walked over to his husband and lay down beside him when Nathan put his arm around his waist it was times like these he realised he didn't want to pack him and Sam up and run away because he had everything he needed in this house.  
" I'm Sorry" Lucas whispered  
" Me too Baby" Nathan whispered back as he kissed Lucas's neck  
"When did it all get so difficult Nate?" Lucas asked  
" I really dont know Luke, I think along the way we lost each other and when that happened we lost a part of Sammy but don't worry we'll get it all back , now get some sleep " Nathan told him  
With that Lucas closed his eyes and thought about what his husband had said and for once he agreed Nathan was talking sense along they way they stopped talking which in turn they lost each other and a part of Sam.


	23. Chapter 23 - why?

Chapter 23 - Why?

Disclaimer - I don't own One Tree Hill

Sam lay in bed wondering why she had even went to Tric last night because in the end she knew she'd get caught either by her dads or by the staff at the club considering her grandmother owned the place, when she really thought about it it wasn't exactly her smartest move. Ever since the whole Nanny Carrie thing Sam couldn't get Carries words out of her head " I'll take you to court ... i'm her mother" was she telling the truth or was she trying to get a reaction out of her dads?. Sam heard her parents fighting when they went downstairs and she knew it was her fault, why did she have to revert back to her old ways just when they were all getting back on track? why had her dad get so angry when she came home drunk? like he never done it as a teenager, would they still want her after last night? because all she had done was cause trouble since she got here .

Sam pulled herself out of bed and padded across her room to her door she quietly opened it hoping her parents were still asleep while silently debating with herself if she should pack up and run away so they would be happier and get the baby they wanted. At that point Sam convinced herself she should just run away that her dads would both be better off without her, she padded back over to her bed and reached under it and pulled out her back pack she knew she still had money left which she had saved when she first came so she stuffed as much as she could into her back pack and then quickly got dressed, made her bed, opened her window and climbed out she turned to have one last look at her bedroom and felt tears spring to her eyes " Get a grip Scott" she thought to herself then snorted " Looks like its back to Walker now" she thought sadly.

Lucas woke up on the sofa with his husbands arms wrapped around him and smiled he turned to face Nathan and kissed his mouth and smiled " When did I get so lucky?" he thought. Nathan woke up and smiled at his husband.

" Lets go get the drunk one because shes about to regret ever going to Tric after I make her go on a 5 mile jog with me" Nathan said

" Nate lets see why she done it first before you go dishing out punishments" Lucas said

" always the voice of reason aren't you, you go get her and ill make coffee" Nathan laughed

" always knew I married you for something" Lucas laughed

Lucas climbed the stairs and went to his daughters room, as soon as he stepped foot in the room he knew something wasn't right he looked around to see a perfectly made bed no Sam and the window open. " please no" he whispered to himeself

"NATHANN! SAM'S GONE!" Lucas yelled as he ran down the stairs into the kitchen

"WHAT!?" Nathan yelled

" Shes gone Nate shes not there" Lucas sobbed

" shh its okay Luke we'll find her she's probably snuck out to the river court to play basket ball cause she knows she'll be grounded" Nathan tried to reassure his husband

" I dont think she has Nate her back pack has gone and so has some of her clothes" Lucas sobbed

" Right you call round everyone see if she went there and i'll go take the car and try find her" Nathan said

" okay ... Nate please find our baby" Lucas told him with tear filled eyes

" Don't worry Luke I won't come home without her" Nathan said

Meanwhile Sam was running she had no clue where she was going but she knew she would work it out when she stopped at the river court. When she eventually reached the river court she stopped and sat on the bleachers and wondered what she was going to do now, she wondered if her parents had noticed she was missing yet ...was it too late to go back? ..Get a grip she thought to herself if they have noticed their probably throwing a party because shes gone and they didn't have to deal with her anymore. " why did i have to go and fuck everything up?" she thought. She remembered the day they gave her the adoption papers the day her dads split up the day they told her they loved her and that this was her home and she was their kid, Sam broke down in tears she knew for the rest of her life she'd always cherish the time she spent with them.

Nathan looked at his watch 1 o'clock it read. He had been driving around looking for Sam for the past 3 hours. "come on Sammy give me a clue where you could be baby girl" he whispered to himself, " if I was Sam where would I go?" he thought to himself he'd searched everywhere he could think of even the mall and he knew Sam hated the place but she would never go somewhere too obvious ... then it hit him THE RIVER COURT! "please be there Sammy" he thought to himself as he sped to the river court.

As he pulled up at the river court Nathan saw his little girl sitting on the bleachers crying her heart out and it killed him he got out the car and quietly shut the door and walked up to her. Sam heard footsteps and looked up " shit" she thought when she saw her dad she grabbed her back pack and was getting ready to saw his daughter getting ready to run and knew he had to put a stop to it.

" Don't even think about it Samantha Roe Scott" He said in a dangerously low voice

" What do you care if i run Nathan?" Sam spat back

" Oh so we're back to Nathan? that's fine but want to know whats not fine Sam the fact you ran away the fact your papa is at home in tears because his baby has ran away the fact that your grandparents and aunts and uncles are all worried sick about you and the fact i'm wondering what the hell is wrong with my little girl and whats going on in her head to make her think its okay to run away and think we wouldn't notice why did you run Sammy hmm?" Nathan asked her

Sam couldn't think straight why was he caring he should be glad i'v gone they all should " because..." she choked out

Nathan walked closer to his daughter and pulled her into a hug no matter how angry he was at her right now he was glad she was safe " because why? hmm Sammy?" he said as he kissed her head.

"no don't do this don't hug me let me go let me leave then you can be happy" she thought to herself, Sam wondered how she could tell her dad everything that was going through her head " because i was scared you wouldn't want me and all i'v done is cause trouble and i thought maybe if i left you can get the baby you wanted" Sam whispered

Nathan felt like shit he never wanted his child to feel like she did before he hugged her tighter " Sammy no matter what trouble you cause me and papa will always love you and your a teenager your going to cause trouble its part of the contract you all come with , Samantha you are our baby no matter what and if we did want a baby we would discuss it with you first like we always do because we are a family and thats how it works okay , i love you baby girl and don't you ever forget that" Nathan told her

Sam cried harder she knew she shouldnt have ran away she knew she should have told her parents how she was feeling " i'm sorry daddy" she choked out sounding like a small child

" it's okay baby girl come on lets get you home before papa begins to think iv ran away aswell" Nathan said

once he got his daughter settled in the car and started to reversed out of the parking space at the rover court he looked over and saw his daughter curled up asleep " poor kids worn herself out" he thought. He drove home to his husband to tell him he had their baby girl...

**sorry it was such a short chapter I didn't have time to write a long one and sorry for the long update i'll try be better at updating **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
